CORAZON CONFUNDIDO
by Usagui Kou
Summary: Inuyasha x Aome x Seisshomaru Solo falta un fragmento... La cuenta regresiva comienza y un corazón confundido debe aclarar sus sentimientos antes de que todo termine.........cap 11!¡¡¡UP! Ultimo capitulo! ¡¡SORPRESA!
1. POSIBILIDADES

**CAPITULO 1**

**POSIBILIDADES**

Todos parecían dormir mientras Inuyasha velaba por su seguridad, quizás sería la última noche que estarían todos juntos ya que ahora solo les faltaba un fragmento por conseguir y sabían perfectamente quien era el que lo poseía. Mañana quizás se desataría la gran batalla que todos habían esperado, todos estaban ahí porque tenían la obligación de matar a Naraku… excepto… Aome… Inuyasha sabía que era muy peligroso que se quedara ahí con ellos incluso llego a exigirle que se marchara y es que le preocupaba tanto que algo le pasara… no quería verla morir… pero la respuesta de Aome había sido clara, tan clara que ahora dormía junto a el…

Inuyasha…

Pensé que estabas dormida –Dijo mirando la figura de Aome incorporándose

Yo…

Aome mañana lo más posible es que tengamos un día difícil y debes descansar –Inuyasha tenía ese tono de vos tan paternal que hacia que ella se sonrojara

Lo que pasa… -Aome no sabía como expresarse –

¿Qué pasa Aome? –Inuyasha no comprendía su actitud, nunca había visto esa mirada en ella

Sé… yo se que solo nos falta recuperar el fragmento que tiene Naraku… y pues… que mañana lo más probable es que tendremos por fin nos enfrentaremos cara a cara con el y…

Aome… -Interrumpió Inuyasha un poco incrédulo –Acaso tu… ¿Tienes miedo a morir?

Yo…

¿Es eso? ¿Tienes miedo a morir? –Dijo Inuyasha acercándose a ella –Aome te lo dije… no, no te lo dije, te lo pedí… te pedí que te marcharas, te dije que esto era demasiado peligroso para ti

No es eso Inuyasha –Dijo Aome elevando la vos

¿Entonces que es? –Preguntó Inuyasha levantando aun más la vos –Aome no logro entenderte

Es curioso… -Dijo Aome volviendo al mismo tono suave de antes –porque… yo tampoco logro entenderme

¿Qué es lo que pasa Aome? –dijo enérgicamente Inuyasha

Yo… yo sé que no es miedo a morir… sabes ese creo que lo perdí el día que te conocí

Aome…

Siempre que estoy contigo me siento segura, es como si estuviera segura de que nada me ocurrirá

Aome sabes que siempre haré todo para protegerte –Dijo Inuyasha mirando asía el suelo

Sí –Dijo Aome con una sonrisa en el rostro pero sin perder la mirada melancólica –Pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar que pase lo que pase te perderé…

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Si recuperas el fragmento todo habrá terminado para mi, no tendré ningún motivo para quedarme ya que la perla de Shikon desaparecerá cuando te conviertas en humano y podrás quedarte a lado de Kikyo

Aome yo…

Y si mueres… -a Aome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de solo pensarlo –desde que estoy en este mundo morir o perder nunca fueron una posibilidad en cambio ahora… Naraku es muy fuerte y ahora las posibilidades de perder o ganar no dejan de rondar mi mente…

Aome no moriré, acaso no confías en mí –Dijo Inuyasha volviendo a mirarla

No es eso… es solo que… no lo sé… -Ahora Aome era la que desviaba la mirada al suelo -no entiendo porque me siento así… todo es tan confuso…

Aome…

Perdón… tu eres el que debería de estar descansando, mañana… -Aome se levanto del suelo y trató de contener las lagrimas escondidas debajo de su tupe –Yo no debería de estar diciendo estas tonterías, perdóname

Aome salio corriendo lo más rápido que pudo

Aome –Inuyasha se levantó del suelo dispuesto a seguirla pero una mano lo detuvo fuertemente del pie -¿Qué haces Miroku?

-No la sigas Inuyasha –Dijo el monje con ese tono de sabiduría que siempre usa –Lo mejor en estos momento es dejarla pensar apartada de ti…

¿Pero por que?

Hay Inuyasha se nota que tu no sabes nada de mujeres –Dijo Shippo

Tu que sabes Shippo –Dijo Inuyasha molesto

Comprende Inuyasha la has herido –Dijo Sango

¿Pero yo por que? Si yo no hice nada

Ese es el problema…

Explícate Sango

Pues que cuando ella te dijo que te quedarías con Kikyo tu solo guardaste silencio en cambio cuando te dijo que morirías te apresuraste a decir que se equivocaba

Si Inuyasha era lógico que se molestara –Dijo el monje Miroku

Se equivoca su excelencia –interrumpió Sango –No creo que Aome este molesta… más bien ella se siente triste… ya que ella esta apunto de perder a quien ama

¿¿¿¿¿A quien ama? –Dijo Inuyasha más desconcertado que apenado

Ves Inuyasha eres un insensible –Dijo Shippo

Si Inuyasha –Prosiguió Sango –Para ti es o te conviertes en humano o no para mi es salvo a Kohaku o no, para Miroku es librarse de su maldición o no, en cambio para ella es o te pierde por Kikyo o te pierde porque mueres… ella es la única que sale perdiendo pase lo que pase, por eso es lógico que se sienta mal, debes comprenderla

Tengo que ir a buscarla –Dijo Inuyasha decidido

No lo hagas Inuyasha –Dijo Sango –Entiende Aome lo que ahora necesita es soledad y tu necesitas descansar… conociendo a Aome mañana vendrá como nueva no te preocupes, además no importa lo que quieras ir a decirle no lograras hacerla sentir mejor

A menos que vallas a confesarle que la amas –Dijo Miroku -Por qué la amas ¿no es verdad?

¿Inuyasha amas a Aome o amas a Kikyo? –Interrogo Shippo con vos molesta

Yo…

Si Inuyasha contesta

-Ya dejen de molestar –Dijo Inuyasha molesto

Su excelencia, Shippo lo mejor es que dejemos en paz a Inuyasha y tratemos de dormir… recuerden que mañana nos espera un día largo

Inuyasha solo se sentó de golpe dándole la espalda a sus amigos con una mirada al principió molesta pero luego sus ojos solo mostraban preocupación por Aome y sobre todo muchas dudas…

Aome corría lo más que podía, parecía que escapaba de algo… en realidad si escapaba de algo… escapaba de ese gran amor que había crecido en su corazón en contra de su voluntad… no quería aceptarlo… los últimos días había tratado de convencerse a si misma de que ese sentimiento no existía y no era más que una confusión de una típica adolescente… pero ahora era inútil negarlo… Aome se detuvo frente a una barranca y esas palabras se escaparon de su boca con todas sus fuerzas

¡TE AMO INUYASHA! ¡TE AMO! –La vos de Aome parecía quebrarse junto con sus fuerzas haciéndola caer de rodillas con las lágrimas que no paraban de caer de sus ojos humedeciendo sus manos –Te amo… ¿Por qué no puedo decírtelo? ¿¿Por qué? Inuyasha no puedo con esto… no puedo… no quiero dejarte… yo... –Una sensación extraña se apodero de Aome… volteo precipitadamente hacía los arbustos y dijo con vos potente -¡Naraku! ¡Sal de donde estés!

Valla en verdad eres valiente –Dijo la vos fría de Naraku –en estos tiempos es difícil hablar con un humano que no salga huyendo al percibir mi presencia

Yo no te tengo miedo –Dijo Aome con seguridad –Además déjame te informo que yo no tengo los fragmentos de la perla, así que no se que es lo que haces aquí

Esa mirada fría… -Naraku la miro fijamente –Sabes tu y Kikyo son tan iguales

¿Tan iguales? –Aome no sabía como reaccionar a eso

Las dos perdiendo su mirada calida por una mirada fría y todo por culpa de ese híbrido… dime humana… debe dolerte mucho el saber que a ese a quien gritas tu amor ama a otra y solo te ve a ti como el medio para conseguir la perla…

Tu…

Es tan gracioso el ver como el corazón de los tontos humanos se rompe tan fácilmente… Ahora tu corazón esta lleno de dudas… si fueras un demonio como yo no sentirías ninguna clase de dolor, deberías ser una chica inteligente y decirme donde esta la perla y quizá perdone la vida de Inuyasha y te daré el placer de matar a tu rival para que puedas quedarte con el híbrido

¿Mi rival?

Vamos humana, podrás matar a la sacerdotisa Kikyo

No gracias –Dijo Aome recuperando su valor –Estas perdiendo tu tiempo, yo no quiero matar a Kikyo y menos sabiendo que quizá Inuyasha la ama, y si solo a eso viniste puedes irte regresando, que mañana me dará mucho gusto ver como Inuyasha se desase de ti

Humana insolente… Lástima que quizás no puedas ver la muerte de tu amado híbrido ya que morirás aquí y ahora

Naraku se preparaba para atacar, Aome no sabía como reaccionar ni para donde correr el único camino libre era el que daba hacia el despeñadero y creo que saltar al vació no era una muy buena opción

Adiós humana –Dijo Naraku desprendiendo de su cuerpo una fuerte Luz…

El cuerpo de Aome se sintió debilitado, era muy extraño no sentía dolor sino un extraño cansancio, su cuerpo se desvaneció y poco antes de que se desvaneciera sus ojos vieron la silueta de un joven alto y de cabellos blancos y otra silueta más pequeña acompañándolo… "Inuyasha vino a buscarme" momentos después Aome cayo inconsciente por completo


	2. LOS CUIDADOS DE AOME

**CAPITULO #2**

**LOS CUIDADOS DE AOME**

_Aome se encontraba envuelta en oscuridad, su corazón sentía miedo, dos siluetas entrelazadas se vislumbraban a lo lejos… _

_"Ellos son..." _

_-Te duele verlo conmigo Aome –Dijo la vos fría de Kikyo _

_"Kikyo… yo…"_

_-No debería dolerte… sabes en cierta forma es como si fuera tuyo también… solo que yo puedo sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, y puedo sentir sus labios uniéndose a los míos, su corazón me pertenece y tu… tú solo eres una intrusa_

_Una Luz encandécete ilumino todo y…_

-¿Donde estoy?

Dijo Aome confundida y tratando de levantarse de la frazada en la que estaba acostada, su cuerpo aun temblaba y sus fuerzas no estaban aún recuperadas; Miro al cielo, descubriendo que el sol de la mañana brillaba con fuerza, miro su reloj

10:30 de la mañana… ¿Quién me habrá traído aquí? –Aome trato de levantarse pero sus pies solo lograron sostenerla unos segundos dejándola caer de rodillas

Te recomiendo que no trates de moverte –Dijo Una vos fría a espaldas de Aome –Tus heridas son graves

Sesshomaru –Aome lo miro con desconfianza -¿Por qué me as traído aquí?

Señorita Aome –Dijo la pequeña Rin que llegaba con unos cuantos pescados en la mano –Me alegra que aya despertado… pero por favor no trate de moverse mucho… anoche trate de curar sus heridas pero creo que no hice un muy buen trabajo… Que suerte tuvo de qué el señor Sesshomaru haya llegado a tiempo para evitar que el ataque del malvado Naraku la hiriera completamente

Naraku… _-"Ahora recuerdo…"_ –Gra… Gracias Sesshomaru –Dijo Aome algo apenada

No me agradezcas nada –Dijo Sesshomaru con desdén –Lo hice por complacer a Rin

Yo… Yo tengo que volver… Inuyasha debe de estar preocupado –Dijo con decisión Aome mientras trataba de volverse a poner en pie

Ho no señorita Aome –Dijo Rin deteniéndola –No haga eso… comprenda sus heridas son muy graves

Pero yo…

Deberían dejarla ir amo bonito –Dijo Yaken –Solo nos estorbaría

Rin prepara todo nos vamos –Ordenó Sesshomaru ignorando la petición de su sirviente

Si –Contesto la niña obediente

_"¿Pensaran dejarme sola?"_

Listo Señor Sesshomaru –Dijo Rin

Bien es hora de marcharnos –Dijo Sesshomaru acercándose a Aome

"_Hay no… pensará atacarme… y yo que no traje ni una sola flecha_…"

Que… que… -Aome estaba sorprendida…

Sesshomaru la había levantado del suelo y la había cargado cual si Aome fuera un indefenso bebe

¿Pero Amo bonito que hace? –Dijo Yaken sorprendido y molesto

-¡Que bien! –Dijo Rin –La señorita Aome vendrá con nosotros

Yo… -Aome no sabía si agradecer, molestarse o simplemente guardar silencio

No lo hago por ti –Dijo Sesshomaru sin mirar a la joven –lo hago porque si el cobarde Naraku te encuentra, le será muy fácil quitarle sus fragmentos de la perla al inútil de Inuyasha

Entonces… tu piensas cambiarme por los fragmentos… ¡Si es así déjame decirte que no lo permitiré! –Dijo enérgicamente Aome

Humana tonta –Dijo Sesshomaru –Yo no necesito de ti para quitarle los fragmentos a Inuyasha, pero si Naraku se apodera de ellos será el fin de este planeta…

Después de decir esto aquel grupo tan extraño se puso en camino… ¿a donde? Mmm… No lo sé… :p… Aome también se lo preguntaba…

Después de un rato de andar…

Señor Sesshomaru –Dijo la pequeña Rin deteniéndose –Podemos detenernos a tomar agua

Sesshomaru no respondió y solo se dirigió a las orillas del lago que se encontraba cerca, sentó con delicadeza a Aome en una roca, se aparto un poco de ella y cruzando los brazos se dedico a mirar a su alrededor

Señorita Aome tenga –Dijo amablemente Rin ofreciéndole un traste con agua

-Gracias –Dijo Aome sin apartar la vista del callado Sesshomaru –Rin… ¿el es…siempre tan callado?

Si creo que no le gusta hablar mucho

Se ve tan frió tan… intimidante

Yo pensé lo mismo la primera vez que lo vi –Dijo Rin –Pero sabes… es muy bueno… me cuida mucho y se preocupa por mi

Pensé que odiaba a los humanos –Dijo Aome tomando del agua que le había llevado Rin

El señor Yaquen me dijo lo mismo… pero sabes… yo soy humana y no me odia… abecés creo que me quiere tanto como yo a el

Rin…

Sabes… mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña… nadie se preocupaba por mi, incluso la gente me golpeaba y maltrataba

Yo… Lo siento

No te preocupes… eso ya no importa… creo que mis padres me mandaron al señor Sesshomaru para que me protegiera…

Es hora de irnos –Dijo Sesshomaru tomando nuevamente a la joven en sus brazos

¿A donde iremos? –Se animó a preguntar Aome, lo que no sirvió de nada ya que no recibió respuesta, de pronto un sensación invadió a Aome –Ese poder es de…

Sesshomaru se detuvo

Rin –La llamó Sesshomaru mientras bajaba con cuidado a Aome

Señor… pero esta herido

Obedece –Dijo Sesshomaru con un tono que rara vez usaba con la pequeña

Si señor Sesshomaru –Dijo Rin agachando la cabeza y acercándose a la joven

Que… que pasa –Dijo Aome extrañada

Vamos Aome sígueme –Dijo Rin llevándola de la mano

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Aome deteniéndose

Yo…

Rin no pienso seguirte asta que me expliques que esta pasando, porque dijiste que Sesshomaru está herido

Lo que pasa es que… el trato de detener el ataque de Naraku para protegerte… El señor Sesshomaru es muy fuerte y por eso aunque fue gravemente herido por ese poder aun puede seguir como si nada… pero tengo miedo de que le pase algo… aunque el no lo dice yo se que sus heridas son graves

Entonces...

¿Qué pasa señorita Aome?

Sesshomaru piensa enfrentarse nuevamente con Naraku

¿Qué?

Las dudas de la pequeña no pudieron ser contestadas ya que Aome ya corría de regreso con Sesshomaru; cuando Aome llego el cuerpo de Sesshomaru estaba inconsciente y Yaken no paraba de hacer un escándalo mientras lloraba y decía

¡Amo bonito despierte! ¡No se muera amo bonito!

Yaken cállate –Dijo Aome que se ponía de rodillas a un lado de Sesshomaru y tomaba una de sus muñecas

¿Esta… Esta muerto? –Pregunto temerosa Rin

No… -Contesto Aome –Aun tiene pulso y… -Recargo su rostro en el pecho del Youkai –Y su corazón aun late…

Que bien –Sonrió Rin

Yaken ve al pueblo más cercano y tráeme un arco y la mayor cantidad de flechas posibles

Humana no soy tu sirviente –Dijo con desdén

Yaken si algún monstruo nos ataca no podrás defendernos tu solo y yo sin un arco y flechas tampoco podré hacer nada… seremos una presa fácil

Mmm… está bien –Dijo molesto

Tiene fiebre… -Dijo Aome al tocarle la frente –Y esto…

Aome vio que debajo de las ropas del Youkai algo negro resaltaba… con algo de pena destapo su pecho y observo que este parecía pintarse de un color negro por dentro…

Veneno… -Dijo para si misma

¿Veneno? –Pregunto intrigada Rin

No se con que lo ataco Naraku… pero a logrado envenenarlo… Rin busca a los alrededores las plantas que tengan pétalos azules con centro rojo, la anciana Kaede me enseño que esas plantas son capaces de contrarrestar cualquier veneno (Dato ficticio ¬.¬)

Sí –Dijo la niña obediente

Ahora… tengo que encontrar algo con que controlarle la fiebre...

Aome miro a su alrededor y a falta de algo mejor no le quedo otro remedio que arrancar una de las mangas del uniforme que llevaba puesto, se dirigió a un estanque que estaba cerca, mojo la manga, la doblo y la coloco en la frente de Sesshomaru

Aquí están las plantas –Rin llegaba con muchas de las plantas solicitadas en su regazo

Aquí esta lo que me pediste humana –Yaken aventó un arco y 10 flechas a un lado de la joven

Gracias –Dijo Aome sonriendo –Si no les molesta creo que lo mejor será quedarnos aquí… esta oscureciendo además no sabemos a donde nos conducía Sesshomaru

Ahora ya quieres dar órdenes –Dijo enfadado Yaken

Yo estoy de acuerdo –Dijo Rin

Hagan lo que quieran –Dijo Yaken dándoosle la espalda a las jovencitas

Bien… Rin ayúdame moliendo estas plantas con una piedra mientras yo encenderé una fogata

Sí –Obedeció la niña

La noche cayo pronto y Aome era la única despierta… la fiebre del Youkai no desistía y aunque Aome ya estaba algo débil no paraba de mojar y remojar la manga que cuidadosamente colocaba una y otra vez en la frente de Sesshomaru… Las plantas curativas hervían en agua arriba de la fogata que había encendido la joven…

_"Parece que ya esta"_ pensó Aome mirando el pequeño traste en que se encontraba el "medicamento"

Espero unos momentos a que se enfriara… después tomo el traste y con la otra mano levanto un poco el rostro de Sesshomaru y se la dio a beber… Cuando Aome dejo el traste en el suelo el rostro de Sesshomaru callo en su pecho…

Yo… -Las mejillas de Aome estaban completamente encendidas… -"_¿Por qué mi corazón se acelera tanto? Acaso esto es…"_

Aome separo de si a Sesshomaru y lo recostó cuidadosamente, y continuo tratando de bajarle la fiebre...

_¿¿Será que se está enamorando nuevamente? Mmm… creo que es muy pronto para saberlo… espero les este agradando la historia… solo que ahora me encuentro en un pequeño dilema… como sabrán los que escriben historias en esta pagina a la historia que publicas le pones Char1 y Char2 por ahora la puse en Inuyasha y Kagome pero… creo que tmb quedaría bien en kagome y Sesshomaru… mmm… y es que no puedo asegurar ni que se quede con Inu o con Sessh... creo que por ahora la cambiare a Sessh y Kagome… si alguien primeramente entiende de lo que hablo y segundo se le ocurre alguna solución les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber… **y sobre todo no olviden dejarme un pequeño comentario Please! **_

_Los quiere la linda _

_Usagui Kou _


	3. Inuyasha encuentra a Aome

**Capitulo3 **

**Inuyasha encuentra a Aome**

-Señor Sesshomaru que bueno que se recupero –Dijo Rin sonriente mientras veía al Youkai de pie como todas las mañanas

Amo bonito esta vivo –Grito Yaken que se había despertado al escuchar la vos de Rin

Que le paso a las ropas de la humana –Dijo despectivamente al ver que a las ropas de Aome (Aun dormida) les había sido arrancada una manga

-Ella misma la arranco –Dijo Rin inocente –Es que dijo que necesitaba algo para enfriar su frente que estaba muy caliente

Es hora de marcharnos –Dijo Sessh aparentemente haciendo caso omiso a lo que la pequeña le decía

Humana despierta –Dijo Fuertemente Yaken –Es hora de marcharnos

Yo… que… -Aome no tenía muchas fuerzas para levantarse, se sentía cansada pero aun así no se quejo y se puso de pie sin chistar –Sesshomaru me alegra que estés bien –Dijo Aome sonriendo

Aun estas débil –Dijo Sessh tomando por sorpresa a la joven cargándola en sus brazos

Yo… -Aome estaba muy nerviosa…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Hace ya dos días que Aome se fue –Dijo con melancolía Miroku

Lo sé… pensé que regresaría pronto pero… -Sango también estaba muy triste

Y si se la comió un monstruo -Dijo Shippo –Y todo por culpa del tonto de Inuyasha

Pensé que Inuyasha enloquecería pero se ve muy tranquilo

O tal vez regreso a su época –Volvió a decir Shippo

-No a dejado de buscarla desde que se fue… quizás ya perdió las esperanzas –Dijo Sango

Y si Kouga la rapto y ya están teniendo hijitos –Dijo Shippo –Nooooooo no quiero que nos quite a nuestra Aome

Me da miedo verlo así, ni siquiera se si podemos acercarnos –Dijo Miroku que miraba a Inuyasha que estaba sentado a unos metros de donde ellos se encontraban

O a lo mejor Naraku la tiene y quiere cambiarla a cambio de los fragmentos –Continuo diciendo Shippo

Shippo deja de decir tonterías no ves que no están escuchándote –Dijo Inuyasha con enfado acercándose a aquel grupo

Todo esto es tu culpa Inuyasha –Grito Shippo

No se la comió ningún monstruo, hubiera olido su sangre cuando Salí a buscarla, Tampoco esta en su época porque su presencia aun se percibe en este mundo No esta con Kouga también las busque ahí y si Naraku la tuviera nos lo hubiera dicho de inmediato -La vos de Inuyasha tenía un dejo de tristeza

Inuyasha… -Todos estaban sorprendidos de aquel tono de vos y esa mirada perdida

A mi también me desespera el no saber donde esta, pero si no quiere ser encontrada yo no puedo hacer nada

En verdad te duele el estar lejos de esa mujer

Esa vos es de…

Kikyo y su fría presencia aparecieron de pronto ante sus ojos

Tu que haces aquí Kikyo –Dijo enérgico Shippo –Acaso tu tienes a Aome

Señorita Kikyo usted rapto a Aome –Pregunto Miroku tratando de parecer educado

Inuyasha te gustaría saber donde esta tu querida Aome –Kikyo se acerco a Inuyasha y rodeo su cuello con sus dos manos

Kikyo yo…

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera contestar algo una fuerte ventisca y los monstruos casa almas los rodearon de pronto Inuyasha noto como se encantaban ahora en otro lugar…

_"¿A donde me as traído Kikyo?"_

_"Observa bien Inuyasha…¿ dime que ves?"_

_"Es… es mi hermano, que tiene que ver Sesshomaru en esto"_

_"Observa bien Inuyasha, ya viste a quien lleva en sus brazos"_

_"¿Que?" Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta de aquella figura que iba en brazos de Seshh "Ella es…"_

_"Es Aome" _

_"Acaso el la rapto"_

_"No seas ingenuo Inuyasha, ella esta ahí por su propia voluntad, créeme nadie la obliga"_

_"Kikyo estas mintiendo" Dijo Inuyasha tratando de convencerse a si mismo antes que a Kikyo_

_"Acercate Inuyasha" _

_Inuyasha obedeció y se acerco lo suficiente para escuchar lo que hablaban _

_-No tenías que cuidarme toda la noche –Dijo Fríamente Sesshomaru _

_-Yo… -Aome no comprendía por que su corazón se aceleraba de aquella manera _

_-No comprendo por que a los humanos les pasa con tanta frecuencia eso_

_-¿Qué? –Aome no comprendía muy bien _

_-¿Por que tus mejillas se encienden? –Una pregunta tan inocente solo Sesshomaru la hacia parecer tan fría _

_-Yo… -Ahora estaban más encendidas _

_-Mira Yaken –Susurro Rin a su acompañante que venían unos cuantos pasos de Sessh y Aome –No crees que la Señorita Aome y el señor Sesshomaru hacen muy bonita pareja _

_-No digas tonterías Rin –Dijo Molesto Yaken _

_-Pues yo creo que a la señorita Aome si le gusta el señor Sesshomaru, además no cualquiera vela toda una noche cuidando a un desconocido_

_"Te lo dije Inuyasha, a ella ya no le importas" _

_La fuerte ventisca y los monstruos caza almas habían regresado…_

Inuyasha que te paso –Miroku miro caer a Inuyasha de rodillas mientras Kikyo desaparecía

Inuyasha viste a Aome –Se apresuro a preguntar Shippo

¿Te encuentras bien Inuyasha? –Pregunto Sango

Ninguno de ellos recibió respuesta alguna… La mirada de Inuyasha estaba perdida y por primera vez sentía que en verdad estaba perdiendo a Aome…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

La noche ya había caído, Rin preparaba la cena mientras Yaken encendía la fogata, Sesshomaru solo observaba y Aome descansaba recostada en un árbol. Pronto todo era silencio y aparentemente el unico aun despierto era Sesshomaru …

¿Nunca duermes? –Pregunto Aome que entreabría los ojos

Si durmiera cualquiera de las bestias que nos vigilan nos podrían matar a todo en un segundo

este… -Aome miro a su alrededor ahora si estaba asustada –Sabes creo que mañana ya estaré mejor… dormí casi todo el camino… espero no haberte cansado mucho –Dijo Algo apenada

Tu cuerpo es muy ligero –Se limito a contestar el Youkai

Sabes… siempre que nos encontrábamos contigo trataba de imaginar como conseguías vivir tu solo sin más compañía que un esclavo… pero ahora veo que estas tan bien acompañado como yo, Yaken es más que solo un sirviente, el te quiere mucho y aun te quiere más la pequeña Rin es una niña muy linda

Yo no los necesito –Contesto fríamente –Ellos están conmigo porque quieren y cuando quieran pueden irse

Tu y Inuyasha son tan iguales, quizás por eso se llevan tan mal –Dijo Aome sonriendo

No digas tonterías

Cuando conocí a Inuyasha pensaba lo mismo, quería estar solo y acepto mi compañía más a fuerzas que con ganas –Aome sonreía al recordar aquellos momentos –Vivíamos peleando y discutíamos por todo y sin darnos cuenta comenzamos llevarnos bien incluso disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro

Lo único que Inuyasha heredo de nuestro padre fue ese tonto amor por los humanos

Creo que aunque quieras esconderlo tu también lo heredaste –Dijo Aome mirando a Rin que dormía

No digas tonterías –Ahora Sesshomaru estaba molesto e indignado –y Espero que dejes de molestar desde mañana

¿Qué? ¿Me corres? –Aome puso esos ojos cristalinos –Eres un insensible como me piensas dejar sola en medio de la nada y más aun cuando ni siquiera se donde estamos

Yo no te pedí que vinieras con nosotros

Pues yo tampoco te pedi que me trajeras contigo bien hubieras hecho en dejarme

Seguro Naraku te hubiera encontrado y…

¿Que pasa? –Rin entreabrió los ojos

Nada Rin buenas Noches –Contesto Aome dándole la espalda al Youkai y trato de volver a dormir "Inuyasha… te extraño"

_Algo corto y quizas sin sentido este capitulo, pero me sirvió para que el tonto de Inuyasha se diera cuenta de que Aome estaba con otro y también para que la fea de Kikyo hiciera su aparición pero seguro lo que ustedes quieren es Romance ¿¿No? Pues os prometo mucho amor y celos en el proximo capitulo _

_Los quiere la linda _

_Usagui Kou _


	4. QUEDATE CONMIGO

**CAPITULO #4**

**QUÉDATE CONMIGO **

-Estoy preocupada –Dijo la anciana Kaede –El animo de Inuyasha a decaído mucho, no habla y su mirada esta perdida todo el tiempo

Lo sabemos anciana –Contestó Miroku

Ustedes pueden decirme que es lo que pasa, Pensé que la hora de la pelea con Naraku había llegado y sobretodo donde esta Aome

No lo sabemos –Contesto Sango –Yo también estoy muy preocupada por ella pero Inuyasha no a querido hablar con nosotros desde que Kikyo hablo con el

Ya veo –La anciana parecía analizar las cosas

Nos vamos –Avisó Inuyasha entrando a la cabaña –Ustedes deciden si se quedan aquí llorando por Aome o vienen conmigo

Pero Inuyasha A donde piensas ir –Preguntó algo confundido Shippo

Pues a donde más Zorro tonto, a derrotar a Naraku y por el ultimo Fragmento

Inuyasha… -La anciana Kaede estaba sorprendida de la actitud de este

Inuyasha no tienes ni idea de donde se encuentra Naraku –Dijo Miroku

No te preocupes no tengo que encontrarlo el se encargará de encontrarme a mi –Inuyasha saco de entre sus ropas el gran fragmento de la perla –Y ese fragmento que el tiene será mío

Inuyasha sabes que necesitamos a Aome –Dijo Sango

Yo no necesito de nadie –Por un momento su mirada se torno triste pero luego siguió como sin nada –Ustedes sabrán lo que hacen

Inuyasha salió

Adiós Anciana Kaede –Miroku se apresuro a seguir a Inuyasha

Vamos Shippo –Dijo Sango –Ya veras encontraremos a Aome

Adiós anciana –Dijo Shippo algo decaído

Todos siguieron a Inuyasha, nadie hablaba era el viaje más tenso que habían tenido desde que se conocían la noche no tardo en alcanzarlos, como tantas noches tuvieron que dormir en medio del bosque…

Inuyasha no puedes seguir sin decirnos que fue lo que te dijo Kikyo –Dijo Miroku

Deberían de estar dormidos –Se limito a decir

Inuyasha es que Aome esta… -Shippo se soltó llorando

Ella esta bien si eso es lo que quieren saber

¿Acaso ella esta con otro? –Preguntó Miroku intrigado

¿¿Qué? –Shippo estaba sorprendido –Eso no puede… Noooooooooooo Aome no puede estar con otro –Shippo parecía un niño molesto porque no le daban mamila

Eso ya no nos importa Ahora dejen de molestar –Dijo Inuyasha dándoles la espalda

Mejor descansemos –Intervino Sango

El viento soplaba con suavidad parecía que cantaba una canción de pronto entre ese cantar un susurro inconfundible escuchó Inuyasha…

"Inuyasha… te extraño"

La piel de Inuyasha se estremeció por completo… era una sensación extraña Sabía perfectamente de quien era aquella vos… miro a su alrededor buscándola pero sus ojos no lograron encontrar nada

No puede ser ella –Se dijo a si mismo –No percibo su Aroma –La mirada de Inuyasha mostró aquella melancolía que se había hecho tan frecuente aquellos días

Miro a sus amigos que dormían pasiblemente y decidió caminar un poco por el bosque

"¿Por qué te fuiste Aome?" Inuyasha no podía dejar de pensar en aquella joven de cabellos castaños piel blanca, Como era posible de que ahora se encontrara acompañando a su medio hermano, como era posible que aquellas mejillas que se encendían cuando el estaba a sola s con ella ahora se encendieran al estar con Sesshomaru, Inuyasha no quería aceptarlo, pero algo ya era seguro, Inuyasha estaba Celoso

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Es hora de irnos –Dijo Sesshomaru con su vos fría a sus compañeros todavía dormidos

Sí Dijo Rin entre dormida y despierta

Aome se tallo los ojos, los entre abrió y miro al cielo, no hacía mucho que el sol había dado sus primeros rayos…

"¿Pensara dejarme aquí después de la discusión de anoche?"

Que piensas quedarte ahí todo el día –Dijo Sesshomaru mirándola fríamente –O… Aún te sientes débil y quieres que te cargue… -Esto ultimo más que un sarcasmo parecía un ofrecimiento

No no… -Se apresuro a decir Aome mientras se ponía de pie –Yo estoy bien

Ya acomode todo –Dijo Rin sonriente "Yo se que se gustan"

Este día transcurrió con tranquilidad ni ningún percance… ¿A dónde los conducía Sesshomaru? Esa era la gran pregunta.

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Aome se separo de Inuyasha, ella había pensado barias beses en separarse de aquel extraño grupo, le hubiera sido fácil llegar a algún pueblo y preguntar por el famoso pueblo que era guardián de la valiosa perla de Shikon ahora rota en mil pedazos, ¿ya se abra llevado a cabo la batalla entre Narku e Inuyasha? No es imposible, aún sentía la presencia del gran fragmento que Inuyasha llevaba y en otro lugar el pequeño que ahora correspondía al poderoso Naraku… En verdad extrañaba a Inuyasha pero… era extraño… No le desagradaba la compañía de Sesshomaru al contrario incluso comenzaba a agradarle.

La noche asía su Aparición por cuarta vez…

Deberías de estar dormida –Dijo Sessh dirigiendose a la joven que trataba de aparentar estar dormida pero al parecer no lo hizo muy bien

Es que… no tengo sueño –Dijo Aome incorporándose sin recibir ningún otro comentario – Sabes… tengo un mal presentimiento… es como si algo fuera a pasar –Los ojos de Aome mostraban preocupación y Sesshomaru lo había notado

No te pasará nada –Dijo Tratando ante todo de no perder ese tono frío

Sesshomaru… -Aome no sabía si tenía derecho a formular aquella pregunta tan personal, pero la duda la comía por dentro (Y una mujer con curiosidad es muy peligrosa) –Yo… ¿Quién era tu madre? (Leer nota al final) –Aome estaba preparada para cualquier tipo de evasiva incluso para que le gritara pero Sessh no decía nada – Perdón creo que no debí preguntar –Ahora Aome estaba apenada –En verdad lo siento mucho yo suelo ser muy…

Ella era un monstruo como mi padre –Se limito a decir mirando asía la nada

Yo… –Aome estaba sorprendida de que Sessh le respondiera –Ella esta…

Murió mucho antes que mi padre, no me preguntes más no son cosas que recuerde con facilidad

Eras muy pequeño… -Más que pregunta era una afirmación –No… no debió ser fácil crecer sin tus padres…

Para un Youkai nada es difícil

mmm… otra vez ese tono arrogante –Dijo Aome con algo de enfado –Por que tu e Inuyasha no pueden ser lindos todo el tiempo

Y por que tienes que mencionar a ese híbrido cada vez que sostenemos una conversación –Ahora más que un tono arrogante era un tono de enojo

Yo… -Las mejillas de Aome se encendieron y agachó la mirada con algo de pena –Mañana… mañana me separare de ustedes… yo… tengo que encontrar a Inuyasha para lograr completar la perla y poder volver a mi hogar.

"Sabes… -Continuo Aome –Cuando la perla se purifique y sea destruida, y yo vuelva a mi hogar no habrá nada que logre hacerme regresar… Todo es muy raro ya que abecés quiero que Inuyasha me detenga y me pida que permanezca con el… en cambio otras doy gracias por que no haya nada queme detenga y poder volver a casa con mi familia… Solo que… esta época es tan hermosa… -Los ojos de Aome mostraban melancolía

Quédate conmigo –Dos voces habían dicho esto al unísono

Aome miro a Sesshomaru con asombro, pero con más a sombro aun miro a Inuyasha que se encontraba ahora parado frente a ella, quería correr y abrazarlo y decirle lo tonto que era por haberse tardado tanto en encontrarla y que no había dejado de pensar en el ni un solo momento pero… La mirada desafiante que Sesshomaru le dirigía a Inuyasha le hacía ver que también sentía algo por el y que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo… la posibilidad de quedarse a su lado no era la primera vez que cruzaba su mente… Aome estaba ahí sentada e inmóvil y los dos chicos la miraban fijamente, pero ahora ella no sabía a quien contestar la mirada…

_Primer momento de decisión… ¡Que complicado! En lo personal a mi me encantaría que se quedara con Inuyasha ya que aunque es un tonto insensible y Arrogante es muy lindo… pero la verdad Sessh y esa mirada y su vos fría y… tmb es tan lindo! Pues en el próximo capitulo descubriremos que pasa… porque tmb no hay que olvidar a Kikyo (Que ya no me cae tan malP) hay esta como tercera en discordia… pues haber que decide Aome… y pues… mi9l gracias por sus comentarios pero… que acaso nadie quiere que se quede con mi Inuyasha! Sessh tiene muchos admiradores pero que paso con los admiradores de mi Inuyasha! Chicos necesito saber si están ahí o definitivamente quieren que sea un Sessh /Kag…Por ahora los dejo con los agradecimientos a sus comentarios _

**HAK: ** Gracias por tus comentarios… y espero de verdad que te siga gustando la historia!

**Inukan : **Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que estos capítulos sean de tu agrado!

**((Coni Tao)): **Gracias por tu comentario! Y si creo que todo es tan improbable y tan obvio a la vez ya se sabrá quien le patea el trasero al tonto de Naraku y lo que ahora importa es… ¿¿Quién se quedara con Aome?

**Miry**: mil gracias por tus comentarios… veo que te gusta que mi pobre Inuyasha sufra P… y pues me temo que el pobesito va atener que sufrir un poco más…

**Lovelen:** Gracias por tu comentario! Y pues haber con quien decide quedarse Aome … eso ya es cosa suya más que mía P

**Sakurahuchihafive:** ¿¿Por qué tanto odio por el amor de mi vida? Aunque… si es muy cierto que el muy tonto hay anda detrás de la tonta de Kikyo mientras la pobre de Aome sufre… y quien sabe quizás al final termine quedándose con ella… todo es posible

**Piccaso:** Lo sé creo que no hay mucho romance entre ellos pero es que si analizas las cosas te darás cuenta de que no por estar un día con Sessh Aome ya va estar perdidamente enamorada de el incluso con Inuyasha tardo como 5 o 6 "capítulos" en si quiera llegar a pensar que le gustaba es por eso que llevo las cosas lentas… pero calma que amor ya habrá de sobra en cuanto empiecen a complicarse las cosas

**AomeHb**: Gracias por tu comentario… y no me lances tu furia! Ay esta el siguiente capitulo aunque… quizás a horita ya quieras matarme P

**Alba: **Mil… es más millones de disculpas porque no lo continué pronto… pero e tenido uno que otro problemita, pero os prometo actualizar con mayor rapidez… es más a más tardar pasado mañana tienen el próximo capítulo

**Erifujimiya:** ¡Otra admiradora de Sessh! ¿Es que nadie quiere a mi Inuyasha? Pero bueno… en una cosa tienes razón ¿Quién se puede resistir a los encantos de Sessh? Y pues solo falta ver que decide Aome…

**Piccaso: **Todo puede suceder y si te soy totalmente sincera hay igual de posibilidades tanto como para Sessh y para Inuyasha aunque Sessh tiene un punto a favor… No tiene a una enfadosa Kikyo rondándole como mosca


	5. EL REENCUENTRO:2 DIFICILES EXPLICACIONES

**CAPITULO 5**

**EL REENCUENTRO: 2 DIFICILES EXPLICACIONES**

Aquel escenario en verdad era incomodo, y la verdad no me hubiera gustado estar en lo zapatos de Aome, la pobre sentía tantas cosas a la vez, tenia miedo, alegría, Confusión, enojo, tristeza… Ni ella sabía como reaccionar… pero por fin pudo articular una palabra…

Yo… -¡¡Wau! Que palabra tan grande P

¡Aome! –Un pequeño zorrito se lanzo al regazo de la joven aferrándose a ella -¡No sabes cuanto te extrañe! –Decía entre sollozos

Shippo… -Aome también estaba feliz de ver a su pequeño amigo

Nos alegra mucho que este bien señorita Aome –Dijo Cordialmente El monje Miroku

Que bueno que estas bien –Dijo Sango sonriéndole a su amiga –Estábamos muy preocupados

¡Me alegra tanto verlos!

¿Qué hacías con el tonto del hermano de Inuyasha? –Dijo Shippo molesto -¿Acaso te secuestro?

Yo… -Aome no sabía que responder a eso

Shippo no hagas esa clase de preguntas –Le dijo Miroku

¿Qué clase de preguntas? –Dijo confundido el pequeño zorrito

Aome yo… -Inuyasha miraba fijamente a la joven

¿Dónde esta Sesshomaru? –Pregunto al darse cuenta de la ausencia del Youkai –Y Rin y…

Se dispusieron a marcharse justo depuse de que llegamos

No yo… -Aome se paro súbitamente –Iré a buscarlos

Aome… -Inuyasha miraba con ojos tristes a la joven

Espere señorita Aome –Le grito el monje Miroku cuando la joven se disponía a salir corriendo

¡No tardo! –Grito ella al mirar a sus amigos –Todavía es de noche pueden acampara ahí, ya esta la fogata hecho, yo no tardaré en volver –Luego de decir esto siguió su camino

¡Ya no le importamos! –Lloró el pequeño Shippo

Claro que si Shippo –Lo consoló Sango –¿Que acaso no se puso muy feliz al vernos?

-Si pero… -Shippo seguía llorando –Se fue detrás de ellos

Ya verás que cuando regrese tendrá una explicación para todo esto, Debemos confiar en ella como ella siempre a confiado en nosotros –Dijo el monje Miroku más para Inuyasha que para Shippo

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sesshomaru Espera –Grito Aome cuando alcanzó a divisarlos

Señorita Aome –Dijo Rin contenta –Que bueno entonces siempre vendrá con nosotros

¿Sesshomaru no piensas detenerte? –Dijo Aome cuando llego a la altura del Youkai que aun seguía caminando con paso ligero

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta

Tenemos que hablar –Insistió la joven con anhelo –Por favor… -Aome se detuvo en espera de alguna respuesta

Amo bonito no le haga caso esa tonta humana –Dijo Yaken al ver que Sessh se detenía

Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo –Dijo Fríamente Sesshomaru aun dándole la espalda a la joven –Vuelve con tus amigos –Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar nuevamente

Sesshomaru espera por favor –Aome no sabía que hacer

¿Te quedarás con nosotros? –Preguntó mientras se detenía nuevamente

Yo… -Aome agacho la mirada –compréndeme necesito pensar

Deja de perder el tiempo y vuelve con aquellos que te esperan –Dijo Sessh volviendo a ponerse en marcha

No puedes hacerme esto –Le gritó Aome –No es justo y lo sabes, como quieres que decida que rumbo debe tomar mi vida en unos segundos

Tu decisión ya la tomaste –Dijo este con un dejo de tristeza que rompió el corazón de Aome

Yo… -Aome cayó de rodillas mientras de sus ojos no paraban de caer lágrimas –Por que no me entiendes… pensé que…

Las bestias no tenemos corazón humana –Dijo Sesshomaru con una frialdad que nunca había sentido en el Aome

Después de esto Sessh se perdió de la vista de Aome…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

¿Que harás Inuyasha?

-¿Que haré con qué Miroku? –Contestó con enfado

Como que con qué… con la señorita Aome –Dijo Miroku

Nada –Contesto tratando de ocultar la melancolía que de su vos escapaba –Si ella escogió a mi hermano yo no puedo hacer nada

Inuyasha sabes perfectamente que Aome no a escogido nada –Dijo Sango con una vos algo rara en ella –Ese no es el problema… el problema es que le pediste que se quedará contigo –Sango bajó la mirada –Dime Inuyasha se lo pediste conciente de lo que sientes o sentías por Kikyo, se lo dijiste consiente de que eso significa dejar a Kikyo en el pasado, o solo lo dijiste porque viste en peligro el cariño que Aome siente por ti

Sango… -Miroku estaba impresionado por el tono de enojo que nunca había visto en ella

Perdón su excelencia –Sango bajo la mirada algo apenada –Pero es que Aome es la mejor amiga que he tenido y me duele ver por lo que está pasando, en verdad me hubiera gustado que ella se quedara contigo ya que se el gran amor que ella siente por ti, pero si encuentra a alguien más que la ame sin prejuicios y sin dudas creo que todos deberíamos comprenderla y apoyarla, y sobre todo confiar en que sea la decisión que tome será la correcta

De pronto alguien abrazó a la sorprendida Sango por la espalada…

Gracias amiga

Aome…

No sabes como te extrañe –Dijo tiernamente Aome

¿¿¿No más a ella? –Dijo celoso el pequeño Shippo

Claro que no Shippo, también te extrañe mucho a ti –Dijo soltando a su amiga y abrazando al pequeño zorrito –Y a usted también monje Miroku

Nosotros también la extrañamos mucho –Contesto Miroku

Perdón por haberlos preocupado pero es que yo…

Inuyasha se puso de pie se dio la media vuelta y se interno en el bosque

-Inuyasha… -Todos lo miraban con algo de pena

Iré a hablar con el –Dijo Aome dejando al pequeño Shippo en el suelo

Aome miro al Inuyasha parado frente a un gran lago, no sabía que decirle, como explicar, como…

Imagino que habrás venido a despedirte –Dijo con la vos más triste que jamás se había escuchado en Inuyasha

Inuyasha yo… -Un nudo comenzaba a hacerse en la vos de Aome pero solo había una forma de aclarar las cosas… -Decidí quedarme contigo a pesar de saber que ambas a Kikyo y yo sabía perfectamente todo lo que eso implicaba, sabía que algún día te quedarías con ella y yo tendría que volver a mi mundo, ese día siempre me pareció lejano pero cuando me di cuenta de que el momento del final se acercaba no pude evitar que el temor y la tristeza llenarán mi corazón fue por eso que aquella vez salí corriendo, necesitaba gritar ese sentimiento que me oprimía el corazón, llegue a una barranca y grite con todas mis fuerzas que te amaba, que tontería ¿no? –Inuyasha se volvió precipitadamente al escuchar estas palabras –De pronto Naraku hizo una de sus apariciones y como no cedí a la petición de unirme a el no dudo en atacarme, yo no llevaba nadaron que protegerme, recuerdo una luz brillante y solo eso… cuando desperté estaba siendo cuidad por una pequeña niña y tu hermano velaba por mi, poco después me enteré que Sesshomaru se había Interpuesto entre aquel ataque y yo, el quedo muy herido pero aun así me llevaba en brazos y aunque no lo aceptará se preocupaba por mi, no miento me sentí bien a su lado, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que tu no me buscabas, no sabía por que tu no llegabas por mi…

Aome yo…

De pronto un gran estruendo se escuchó de donde se encontraban Miroku Sango y Shippo, Aome subió rápidamente a la espalda de Inuyasha y se apresuraron a llegar solo para encontrar tendidos en el suelo a sus 3 amigos totalmente inconscientes…

_Y comienzan los problemas… que inoportunos no creen. Pues espero que les este agradando la historia, y tranquilos que aunque ya **falta poco para el final** todavía tengo muchas sorpresas, ahora agradecimientos a sus comentarios…_

**Kigami aizawa:**¡¡¡¡ Gracias por tu comentario! Y pues aunque aun no sabemos con quien se queda tratare de que todos estén conformes (Me espera mucho trabajo) pero eso si les digo los 2 tienen igual de oportunidades y aunque abecés parece que más uno y luego otras que el que va a quedarse con ella es el otro solo al ultimo se va a saber la verdad

**H.A.K.:** Hay que tener abiertas las dos posibilidades porque todo puede pasar…

**Miry:** jeje ya vi que te gusta mucho Sesshh P, haber que pasa… y lo de Kikyo es que si lo piensas pobresita tiene razones de sobra para tener el carácter que tiene, aunque hay que dejar en claro que odio que se acerqué a Inuyasha

**Davinci:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Personas como tu me suben los ánimos al cielo P,

**Piccaso**: (Wau puros famosos me visitan P) ¿¿¿Se queda con ella al final? Mmm… gracias por contármelo (Sarcasmo ¬¬) jeje no te creas pero creerás que yo no sabía P, pues hay haber que decide nuestra amiga Aome

**AomeHb:** ¡¡¡Gracias por tu comentario! Y pues qui esta la actualización espero te guste

**INUKAN:** ¿Verdad que si es triste la historia de Kikyo? Si es lo que yo digo P, y pues te apoyo con que hacen mejor pareja Inu. y Aome, aunque… no se ve nada mal con Sesshomaru, Además esta el punto de que Sessh no tiene a una Kikyo hay atrás de el… pero bueno, Todo puede suceder…

**Angélica Hearth:** Esas dos posibilidades ya las había tomado en cuenta… pero no se exactamente que valla a hacer al final… creo que se llevarán una sorpresa

**Sheccid de:** ¡¡¡Gracias por tu comentario! Y si es cierto que Inuyasha esta demasiado ligado a Kikyo… Aunque el amor todo lo puede, y sabes me gusta la pareja Sessh/Aome porque no se… pero a mi me recuerda mucho a la pareja Candy/Terry ¿No creen? Otra triste pareja que esta condenada a la separación…

**Kaoru:** Muy cierto todo lo que dices, pero recuerda… todo es solo una posibilidad…

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou_

P.D. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaay Lo olvidaba… en el capitulo pasado en cierta parte de la historia puse indicando que leyeran nota del final, la cual no existe P pero era para decirles que esa historia de la mamá de Sessh es totalmente inventada por mi ya que no se si en verdad haya existido o a lo mejor en el anime salio de manera distinta que se yo… (Confieso que no lo he visto completo S), es para aquellos que tuvieran duda aunque… nadie me pregunto P


	6. Aome es secuestrada

**CAPITULO6**

**AOME ES SECUESTRADA **

-¿Qué a pasado aquí? –Pregunto Aome mientras se agachaba para revisar el cuerpo inconsciente de Sango

-Na… Naraku –Logro decir con Miroku con dificultad cuando Inuyasha tomaba el cuerpo en sus manos –Tra… trate de ayudarla

-No hables Miroku –Dijo Inuyasha tratando de contener el coraje que sentía -¿Cómo esta Sango?

-Esta mal herida e inconsciente pero aun con vida –Dijo Aome tratando de no desesperar ante la situación

-Maldito Naraku –Exclamo Inuyasha Al ver el pequeño cuerpo del zorrito Shippo –Quizás aun este cerca

-No podemos ir a buscarlo nosotros solos

-Aome…

-Inuyasha, lo mejor será llevarlos con la anciana Kaede ella cuidara de ellos –Aome lo miro fijamente haciéndole saber que aquel enojo era algo que compartía con el pero primero estaba la seguridad de sus amigos

-Esta bien –Acepto sumisamente Inuyasha

Inuyasha tomo en sus brazos a Miroku y en su espalda se coloco Aome que sostenía a Sango, Inuyasha se puso en marcha al pueblo

-Te extrañe mucho Aome –Dijo casi en un susurro a la joven

-Yo también te extrañe Inuyasha

Cuando llegaron al pueblo la anciana Kaede los recibió algo sorprendida pero se apresuro a curar a los tres heridos

-¡Anciana Kaede! Un aldeano entro rápidamente a la cabaña -¡Están atacando la aldea!

-¿Qué? –No tuvieron que decir dos veces cuando Aome ya había tomado un arco y varias flechas y junto con Inuyasha salían a toda prisa de la cabaña

La aldea estaba siendo atacada por gran cantidad de monstruos y criaturas extrañas, Inuyasha no paraba de atacarlos con su colmillo de acero y Aome lanzaba flechas sin parar logrando derribar a barios de ellos ya que su puntería era perfecta y ninguna de sus flechas fallo alguna vez en darle a su objetivo, los ancianos que la veían pensaban para si mismos que su fuerza había logrado superar la de la sacerdotisa Kikyo incluso la anciana Kaede estaba segura que la energía que desprendía Aome superaba en gran cantidad la energía de Kikyo.

-Esto parece interminable –Decía Aome para si misma –He derribado como 50 y parecen salir más de la nada, Ahí viene otro

Aome le lanzaba flechas pero el enorme monstruo parecía indestructible y solo caminaba asía Aome haciéndola internarse en el bosque, Asta que llegaron al claro donde estaba el poso que conecta los dos mundos

-Ya se me terminaron las flechas… -Dijo preocupada -¡Inu…!

-Valla… veo que no puedes hacer nada sin ayuda de ese híbrido

-Naraku…

-Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras –Dijo Naraku sonriendo –Aunque Inuyasha estuviera a tu lado no escucharía ninguna de tus palabras

-¿A que te refieres? –Dijo Aome -¿Qué es esta Luz? –Dijo Mirando la Luz que la cubría completamente

-Valla logras ver el campo de energía en el que te he metido –Dijo Naraku acercándose a ella y acariciando una de sus mejillas

-No me toques –Dijo con desprecio Aome apartándose de el

-Bien creo que ya estuvo bien de tanta plática –Dijo Naraku levantando una de sus manos al momento en que Aome se veía sujetada fuertemente por una especie de Ramas

-Suéltame, Déjame ir… -Forcejeo Aome

-Ahora… –El campo de energía que cubría a Aome desapareció y Naraku tomo una de las manos de Aome y la hizo sangrar con una daga que acababa de aparecer en su mano

-¿Por qué haces eso?

-Ya lo verás…

-Aome ¿estás bien? –Inuyasha llegaba a toda prisa al lugar donde estaban

-Sabía que con el solo hecho de oler la sangre de esta mujer vendrías rápidamente

-Naraku –Dijo Inuyasha con odio –Suelta a Aome en este momento o te arrepentirás

-No, no, creo que deberías aprender a no ser tan obstinado Inuyasha o… -Naraku levanto una de sus manos y la cerro lentamente al momento en que Aome se veía casi asfixiada por las ramas que la oprimían cada vez más

-Aome…

-Bien… las cosas están así híbrido, me entregas el gran fragmento que tienes en tu poder de la perla se Shikon a cambio de esta mujer o también puedes rehusarte y me veré en la necesidad de matarla, tu decides Inuyasha, espero tu decisión al amanecer Híbrido

-¡Aome!

Demasiado tarde… Aome y Naraku tras una gran ventisca de Aire habían desaparecido, Inuyasha estaba ahí sin moverse prácticamente en Shock, sin saber que hacer como reaccionar… no podía permitir que nuevamente Naraku le arrebatará a la mujer que amaba… esperen un momento… ¿La amaba?

-Inuyasha Los monstruos han desaparecido –Dijo La anciana Kaede que llegaba junto a Inuyasha -¿Dónde esta Aome? –Preguntó con nerviosismo

-Se… se la llevo Naraku… -Dijo Inuyasha aun con la mirada perdida

-¿Qué? –Exclamo la anciana –Debes ir por ella ¿Qué esperas?

-Naraku matará a Aome si no le doy nuestros fragmentos de la perla

-¿Qué? –Exclamo sorprendida –Eso es imposible, si la perla cae en manos de Naraku el mudo se volverá un caos

-Pero si no se la doy matará a Aome, ¿No lo comprendes anciana? –Gritó Inuyasha con furia –Tengo que encontrarlo y matarlo antes de que pueda dañar a Aome

-No seas tonto Inuyasha, te habrás vuelto más fuerte de lo que eras pero no lo suficiente para lograr vencer a Naraku

-Entonces que aconsejas anciana, ¿Qué le de nuestro fragmento? –Dijo Inuyasha con sarcasmo

-Claro que no Inuyasha, si la perla de Shikon cayera en manos de Naraku Sería el final

-Pero si no se la doy el matara a Aome –Dijo Inuyasha y comenzó a gritar con coraje –¡Demonios! Maldito Naraku, es mi culpa no debí dejarla luchar sola

-No digas tonterías Inuyasha –Dijo La anciana –Creo que solo hay una solución

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tú y Sesshomaru deben unir sus fuerzas

-¿Te as vuelto Loca? –Más que pregunta era una aseveración

-Por lo que se el también siente algo por Aome

Inuyasha solo agacho la mirada sin quitar su expresión de coraje

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –Dijo Inuyasha con un dejo de tristeza

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que si el se entera querrá ir a rescatarla, y no podrá vencer a Naraku el solo, y si vas tu solo también morirás en el intento y lo sabes, debes tragarte tu orgullo e ir a pedir ayuda a tu hermano

Inuyasha golpeo fuertemente contra un árbol tratando de desquitar su coraje… y es que aunque su orgullo no quería aceptarlo necesitaba la ayuda de su tan odiado medio hermano, sin más ni más se interno en el bosque sin decir una palabra a la anciana.

_¡Cielos! ¡¡¡Cuanto me tarde! Este… ¡PERDON! De veras que ya no me tardare tanto en actualizar, es que… la inspiración nop venía y no venía pero ya… prometo tener a mas tardar pasado mañana el próximo capitulo… Bien creo que llegue al punto de la historia que tanto esperaba…la princesa en peligro y los 2 peores enemigos tendrán que unir su fuerza para salvarla… esto se pondrá interesante se los prometo…_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero les siga gustando mucho la historia_


	7. UNA PLATICA ENTRE HERMANOS

**CAPITULO 7**

**UNA PLÁTICA ENTRE HERMANOS**

-Señor Sesshomaru… -Dijo la pequeña Rin mirándolo con preocupación – Usted… no piensa comer

Por respuesta solo obtuvo una mirada fría y el silencio de su amo, que indicaba que así un ejercito quisiera obligarlo a comer, el no probaría bocado…

-Recojan sus cosas –Dijo Sesshomaru con vos más fría de lo normal –Nos marchamos de este lugar –Y comenzó a caminar sin esperar respuesta de sus acompañantes

-Esa actitud me asusta… -Dijo Rin preocupada a Yaquen

-Todo es culpa de esa tonta humana –Dijo Yaquen con un dejo de enojo y melancolía –Nunca debió venir

-¿De la señorita Aome? –Preguntó inocentemente la niña

-Claro –Aseveró Yaquen –Desde que se fue esa chiquilla el…

-¡Sesshomaru! –Dijo Inuyasha haciendo que el Youkai se detuviera

-¡Inuyasha! –Exclamo Yaquen entre sorprendido y molesto

-Disculpe… -Dijo la pequeña tímidamente al ver que Sesshomaru se había detenido pero no volteaba a mirar a su oponente -…No pelee con el señor Sesshomaru por favor el esta…

-Rin, que te he dicho sobre meterte en mis cosas… -Reprendió fríamente a la pequeña

-Pero…

-¿Qué as venido a hacer aquí Inuyasha? –Preguntó Sesshomaru tranquilamente –¿Acaso as venido especialmente a que te mate?

-Já No digas tonterías –Dijo Inuyasha olvidándose por un momento de su misión –Yo podría acabar contigo con los ojos…

-Amo Inuyasha, por favor no olvide a lo que ha venido –Dijo Una pequeña pulga desde el hombro de Inuyasha

-Pulga Myouga –Dijo Inuyasha al momento que la aplastaba con un manotazo

-Haber Inuyasha… -Dijo Sesshomaru tratando de parecer más frío de lo normal para poder ocultar la preocupación por la joven que acababa de invadir sus pensamientos nuevamente -…Cual es esa misión tan importante

-Yo… -Inuyasha bajo la mirada -¡Demonios! No puedo hacerlo

-Amo Inuyasha tiene que hacerlo por Aome… -El corazón de Sesshomaru se sobresalto al escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer, viniéndosele a la cabeza tantas dudas y preguntas incoherentes –…Debe apresurarse, si atacan antes del amanecer podrán tomar por sorpresa a…

-¿Atacar? –Dijo Sesshomaru pensando lo peor sobre el paradero de la joven -¿Acaso as venido asta aquí a pedirme ayuda?

-Amo Inuyasha tiene que hacerlo

-Dirás algo o te quedaras solamente ahí parado haciéndome perder mi tiempo –Sesshomaru tenía que saber que era lo que le pasaba a la joven

-Aome… -Inuyasha bajo la mirada, apretó todo lo que pudo sus puños y tragándose todo su orgullo… -¡Aome a sido secuestrada por Naraku!

Sesshomaru no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, y aunque su rostro seguía sin inmutarse por dentro una gran guerra se estaba desatando, preocupación, odio, coraje, una combinación no muy buena en un ser como el

-Tonto… -Dijo con su vos fría pero tranquila –Iré por ella

-Señor Sesshomaru –Dijo la pulga Myouga refugiándose en la espalda de Inuyasha –Sabe perfectamente que usted solo no logrará sino una muerte segura contra Naraku

-Insolente… -Exclamo Sessh mirando a la pulga con todo el odio que ahora sentía

-El tiene razón… -Dijo Inuyasha aun con los puños apretados –Ni tú, ni yo podremos solos contra Naraku

-Entonces que aconsejas… -Dijo Sessh mirándolo con rabia –Que peleemos juntos… sería una humillación para mi pelear a lado de Alguien como tu

-Infeliz… -Los puños de Inuyasha estaban apunto de reventar

Los dos se miraban fijamente y con un gran odio… parecía que a cualquier provocación se echarían el uno sobre el otro, Inuyasha ya no resistía y estaba apunto de atacar al Youkai pero este también estaba dispuesto a pelear con el asta matarlo, de pronto y en el clímax de la situación la pequeña Rin se apresuro a ponerse en medio de los dos contrincantes

-¡Alto! –Gritó fuertemente

-Mocosa…

-Rin apártate

-No –Dijo la niña con decisión –La señorita Aome esta en peligro y ustedes dos solo piensan en matarse mutuamente, ya ha oscurecido y ustedes dos lo único que hacen es comportarse como dos chiquillos

-La niña tiene razón… no sabemos asta cuando mantenga Naraku a la señorita Aome viva –Intervino la pulga –Deben decidirse ya… si a los dos les importa la joven, no les queda más remedio que olvidarse de su odio mutuo y unir fuerzas…

Era ridículo ver aquella escena, una niña y una pulga les estaban diciendo que hacer a dos seres sumamente poderosos y lo peor era que por más que les doliera admitirlo sabían que esas criaturas inferiores tenían razón

-Además con un poco de suerte lograrán desatar el "_gran poder místico" _ -Continuo el anciano

-¿El gran poder místico? –Rin lo miraba intrigada

-¿A que te refieres anciano? –Dijo Inuyasha con algo de enfado

-A que su padre… el padre de los dos me dijo antes de morir que el día en que lucharán juntos por un mismo fin, un gran poder con el que habían nacido los dos iba a ser liberado, ese poder es la única salvación que tenemos para poder derrotar a Naraku,

solo que… -El tono del anciano había cambiado

-O solo que pulga Myouga… -Dijo Inuyasha apremiante

-Solo que de ese gran poder…. Existe la **"posibilidad" **de que uno de ustedes dos muera

Un silencio y un aire de tensión invadieron aquel lugar…

-Creo que eso es lo de menor importancia –Dijo Inuyasha

-Ahora lo único que importa es ir a salvar a aquella mujer -Dijo Sesshomaru forzando su vos fría

Los dos hermanos, sin tener un plan previó se dirigieron a toda prisa al castillo de Narku, parecían olvidar los dos aquel gran odio que sentían entre si, Inuyasha pensaba que el gran poder místico lo salvaría a el ya que su padre asta ahora había mostrado predilección por el dejando en su poder el colmillo de acero y ocultando su tumba en la perla de la derecha, y Sesshomaru estaba seguro de que el que sería salvado sería a el ya que quizás el débil de Inuyasha no resistiría tal muestra de poder… No se quien es el que tiene razón o quien esta equivocado, solo sé que al final de todo la muerte ara su aparición…

_Listo! Me estoy poniendo al corriente aunque… ¡Cielos! Creo que gran cantidad de ustedes ya se han olvidado de mi… pero pues ni modo… a los que siguen ahí detrás del monitor espero que sea de su agrado… y no se pero presiento que nos acercamos al final… estoy segura que se llevarán muchas sorpresas…_

_Muchas gracias por los que dejaron comentario y espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo_

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou _

P.D. Una pequeña observación que hago… es que aunque me cueste aceptarlo no he visto la serie completa…. Así que no tengo mucha información… en si por ejemplo yo digo que Inuyasha y Sessh van al castillo de Naraku pero no se si en la historia el este en su castillo o en algún refugio… y pues de sus seguidores no se mucho así que no se si los mencionare o simplemente los omitiré…y como esto hay muchas cosas que pongo que más que nada son inventadas por mi… así que si encuentran una incoherencia ya saben por que es P


	8. RESCATEMOS A AOME

**CAPITULO 8**

**RESCATEMOS A AOME**

Aome sentía enormemente entumecidas sus manos, aun le dolían a causa de las ramas con las que Naraku había tratado de asfixiarla hace unos instantes… Tenía miedo de abrir sus ojos quizá si seguía fingiendo estar desmayada Naraku tardaría más en querer matarla… en sus pensamientos trataba de adivinar donde se encontraba… al parecer aun seguía siendo atada por algo ya que no podía hacer algún movimiento, sentía como su espalda estaba recargada en una pared pero sus pies no sentían el suelo, Seguro Naraku la sostenía con algún hechizo… "_Cuento tiempo habré estado inconsciente… espero no mucho…_- pensó con esperanza – _y si Inuyasha ya vino… y si le dio la perla… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Inuyasha no le dará la perla a Naraku pero… entonces como vendrá a rescatarme… quizás el… ¡Cielos! Es tan orgulloso que no dudo y aya pensado venir a enfrentar a Naraku solo, No eso sería una tontería, quizás ya lo hizo y el esta ahora… No Inuyasha es muy fuerte"_

_-Tonta –Dijo una vos fría de mujer que retumbo en los pensamiento de Aome –Como puedes creer que Inuyasha logrará vencer a alguien como Naraku_

_-Kikyo… -Pensó Aome al reconocer aquella vos -¿Cómo as logrado entrar en…_

_-¿Tus pensamientos? –Preguntó Kikyo lacónicamente –Es muy fácil si piensas en que prácticamente tú y yo somos una misma persona_

La imagen de Kikyo apareció frente a Aome, era como estar en un sueño, en un lugar solitario y oscuro…

_-Una… misma persona… -Aome odiaba que la compararán con Kikyo pero…Ahora comenzaba a dudar… será que… en verdad ellas dos eran una sola persona _

_-Sabes es curioso –Dijo fríamente Kikyo –Hace 50 años Inuyasha murió por mi causa y ahora el morirá por la tuya… _

_-¡Eso es mentira! –Gritó Aome –Inuyasha es más fuerte de lo que crees, el jamás morirá a manos de Naraku _

_-Eso espero… -Dijo Kikyo perdiendo por un momento la frialdad de su vos y bajando la mirada_

_-Kikyo… Aun lo amas ¿No es verdad? _

_-Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe –Contestó volviendo a su frialdad habitual –Aunque… la pregunta es… ¿Tú lo amas? _

Kikyo desapareció de pronto y Aome abrió los ojos…

-Y la bella durmiente despertó…

-Naraku…

-Por fin la perla de Shikon será mía, y todo me esta resultando tan fácil…

-¡Todavía no cantes victoria Naraku! ¡Jamás tendrás la perla!

-mmm… En verdad eres valiente humana… aunque deberías ser amable, debes de pensar en el hecho de que y puedo matarte cuando quiera

-Si quisieras matarme ya lo hubieras hecho –Desafió Aome

-No abuses de tu suerte humana

De pronto aquello que impedía que se moviera comenzó a apretarla más y más al punto de que ya le costaba trabajo respirar, pero Aome no estaba dispuesta a darle el gusto a Naraku de verla sufrir, así que no importaba cuanto le doliera, ningún quejido saldría de sus labios

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Ya estamos aquí –Dijo La pulga Myouga a sus 2 superiores –Ahora cual es el plan… ¿Atacaremos primero a Naraku o salvaremos a la señorita Aome?

La pulga no recibió alguna respuesta, y sin más ni más los dos hermanos tomaron caminos diferentes

-¿Qué hace amo Inuyasha? ¿Por qué se separan? –Preguntó la pulga confundida

-Sesshomaru ira a distraer a Naraku y nosotros iremos a buscar a Aome tonto –Dijo Inuyasha como si fuera algo obvio

-Pero como se pusieron de acuerdo si no se han dirigido la palabra –Dijo la pulga sorprendida

-Eso no importa –Contesto Inuyasha con enfado

"_Aunque no se llevan bien el amo Inuyasha y su hermano logran entenderse como 2 verdaderos hermanos…" _pensó Myouga

-Amo que es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer –Preguntó el anciano con algo de miedo cuando Inuyasha se disponía a entrar al castillo por la parte trasera

-Naraku debe de estar con Aome, solo debemos esperar a Que Sesshomaru lo distraiga lo suficiente y…

Inuyasha ataco a dos soldados que se encontraban haciendo guardia

-…rescatar a Aome, esto será más fácil de lo que pensé

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Un estremecimiento se sintió en el castillo al momento que un soldado entraba corriendo al salón donde se encontraban Naraku y Aome (¿¿¿Naraku tiene soldados? Pues si no, ya los tiene P)

-¡Señor Naraku un monstruo esta atacando el castillo! –Gritó el hombre

-Inuyasha a llegado antes de lo previsto… -Dijo Naraku con tranquilidad

De pronto el atacante entro enérgicamente al lugar levantando una gran nube de polvo

-Sesshomaru… que sorpresa

"_¿¿¿Sesshomaru?" _ Aome estaba sorprendida, que estaba haciendo el en aquel lugar

-He venido a pelear contigo Naraku –Dijo Sesshomaru con su rostro serio pero su corazón se lleno de odio al ver a Aome pálida y respirando con dificultad

-No me digas… acaso quieres rescatar a esta mujer –Dijo Naraku con una sonrisa que hizo que el odio de Sessh creciera más

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa –Dijo con frialdad –Yo he dicho que he venido a pelear contigo

-Lo siento pero creo que no podré darle ese placer –Naraku levanto la mano y instantáneamente salieron gran cantidad de monstruos y seres extraños

Esta demás decir que Sessh solo blandía su espada y destruía a la mitad de aquellos seres, era sorprendente ver aquello ya que aunque Sesshomaru es un Youkai muy poderoso parecía que su poder había aumentado en gran cantidad, incluso Naraku se sentía sorprendido

-Quizás resulte interesante enfrentarme contigo –Dijo Naraku con interés

Los dos oponentes se miraban fijamente, una gran tensión se respiraba en el ambiente, pero cuando Naraku se distrajo al darse cuenta de que Inuyasha se acercaba rápidamente a Aome Sesshomaru aprovecho para atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas…

-Aome estás bien –Se apresuro a preguntar Inuyasha mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos

-Yo estoy bien pero por favor Inuyasha ayuda a Sesshomaru no dejes que lo mate Naraku… por favor ayúdalo

-Aome… -Inuyasha estaba sorprendido de aquella reacción

-Inuyasha –Lo llamo Aome al ver que no se movía

Este no respondió y solo se dirigió a donde se estaba librando la batalla entre Sessh y Naraku

-Valla –Dijo Naraku mirando como Inuyasha se acercaba –Pensé que ustedes dos se odiaban

-¡Inuyasha no interfieras! –Ordenó Sesshomaru

-Tu solo nunca lograrás nada –Dijo Inuyasha mirando a su hermano –Además Yo tengo una pelea pendiente con el

-Jaja me da risa verlos queriendo pelear juntos –La vos de Naraku sonaba despreocupada pero por dentro el nerviosismo estaba apoderándose de el poco a poco

Los dos empezaron a atacarlo con fuerza pero Naraku en verdad era poderoso, Inuyasha lo atacaba con su colmillo de acero y sus garras de fuego pero no lograban siquiera tocarlo

-Esto me esta cansando –Dijo Naraku algo molesto

-Deja de decir tonterías –Gritó Inuyasha

Pero Naraku ya no estaba, de pronto cuando los dos miraron a Aome, esta también desapareció

-¡Aome! –Exclamo Inuyasha

-¿Dónde demonios se han metido? –Dijo Sessh con furia

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Un grito los estremeció enormemente a los dos, aquella vos no podría ser si no de…

-¡AOME! –Exclamaron los dos

Aquella escena los aterraba, Aome se encontraba justo arriba de ellos y detrás de ella se encontraba abrasándola Naraku, los dos se encontraban envueltos en una gran corriente de energía, Naraku sonreía pero Aome estaba lejos de hacerlo Su rostro palidecía y su cuerpo comenzaba a sangrar por diferentes heridas

-Esta mujer no resistirá Mucho… -Exclamo con una gran sonrisa Naraku, sabía que aquella batalla ya la había ganado

_¿Que tal? Ahora no sé como harán para salir de este tremendo problema… espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado… y les tengo una mala noticia… esta noche me voy a monterrey (¡¡Wa! no me gusta viajar de noche) y pues… no vuelvo asta dentro de una semana :P así que creo que la próxima actualización tardará un poquito, No me extrañen mucho y por favor no se me desaparezcan! Mil gracias por sus comentarios y espero nos leamos pronto_

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou _


	9. YASHAMARU

**CAPITULO 9**

**YASHAMARU**

Aome no gritaba más, al parecer se había desmayado… La furia y el coraje invadían por completo el cuerpo de los dos hermanos, sus corazones parecían haberse sincronizado y latían al mismo tiempo mientras los dos con la cabeza agachada escondían sus ojos con los cabellos de su frente.

-Que pasa… –Dijo Naraku mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios –No me digan que se han acobardado… Por fin habrán decidido entregarme sus fragmentos

Ninguno de los dos respondía nada; el viento soplaba con fuerza y solo se escuchaba el latido sincronizado de los dos corazones

"No puede ser… -Pensó la pulga Myouga -Será acaso que ellos…

La pulga tomo una muy pequeña piedra y la lanzo justo donde se encontraban Inuyasha y Sesshomaru y casi instantáneamente la piedra se hizo añicos sin dejar rastro de ella…

-Será acaso que…

-¡Que demonios esta pasando! –Exclamo Naraku con enojo –Acaso piensan quedarse ahí todo…

Las palabras de Naraku fueron interrumpidas por el fuerte rugir de un implacable viento que rodeaba por completa a los dos hermanos que parecían estar recargado uno en el pecho del otro; el palpitar de los corazones llego a los oídos de Naraku, pero lo que al principio sonaba como dos corazones sincronizados a un mismo ritmo ahora sonaba como un solo corazón que sonaba con mayor fuerza; La ventisca comenzó a levantar gran cantidad de polvo que impedía a Naraku ver lo que ocurría dentro de aquel torbellino, pero cuando todo se disipo, tan grande fue la sorpresa de Naraku que soltó inconscientemente a Aome que callo en brazos de un sujeto que salía de entre las nubes de polvo…

-Tu no puedes… no puedes ser… -Los ojos de Naraku no podían ocultar más su sorpresa y miedo

-Asustado…

El extraño sujeto recostó a Aome en una esquina indicándole con la mirada a la todavía sorprendida pulga Myouga que cuidara de ella.

Los ojos de Naraku se encontraron con la mirada inexpresiva, de unos ojos grandes de un color café claro (Inu) y una Luna en la frente (adivinen de quien…) dos rayas en la mejilla derecha (Sessh (¿Son rayas o cicatrices?)) con unas orejas de perro (de que otra forma llamarlas :p) su vestimenta era las ropas rojas que normalmente usaba Inuyasha Y arriba de ellas una armadura negra que llevaba amarrada a la altura de la cintura algo como una larga tela amarilla con azul amarrada a la cintura… (¡¡Si quieren mi opinión se veía totalmente apuesto!)

-¿Quién demonios eres? –Pregunto con coraje Naraku

-Soy quien tanto temes que sea Naraku –Dijo el extraño con una vos que era una mezcla entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru –Mi nombre es Yashamaru

-Esto es solo un truco barato –Dijo Narku tratando de sonreír –A que piensas que estas jugando

Naraku sintió una gran desesperación al ver la forma tan inexpresiva en que Yashamaru lo miraba fijamente y sin mas lanzo un fuerte ataque contra el extraño sujeto el olor a sangre impregnó aquel lugar, una fuerte montaña de polvo se levanto impidiendo ver el resultado por aquel ataque, mientras tanto Aome entreabría los ojos un poco adolorida y aturdida…

-Señorita Aome –Exclamo la pulga Myouga –Que bueno que despertó, ¿esta usted bien?

-Yo… -Parecía haber un torbellino en su cabeza -Creo que si… ¡¿Dónde esta Inuyasha y… y Sesshomaru!

-Señorita Aome no se levante

La nube de polvo comenzaba nuevamente a despejarse…

-Idiota… –Exclamo Naraku algo agitado al ver a Yashamaru dándole la espalda semiarrodillado –Como pudiste llegar a pensar que me derrotarías tan fácil…

-El es… -Aome miraba con curiosidad al extraño sujeto

-Deberías aprender a no ser tan confiado Naraku –Lo interrumpió Yashamaru con una mezcla de la burla típica de Inuyasha y la inconfundible frialdad de Sesshomaru

-Que…

De pronto Naraku sintió un fuerte dolor en su costado derecho y al tocarse sus manos se vieron impregnadas de sangre, al notarlo el dolor se vio convertido en un terrible odio asía su atacante

-As tenido suerte –Dijo con coraje

-Cree lo que quieras –Dijo Yashamaru secamente

-Myouga ese sujeto es –Aome estaba sorprendida y sobretodo confundida –Es ¿Inuyasha o Sesshomaru?

-Señorita Aome el… -Myouga buscaba las palabras para explicar lo mejor posible –El es los dos

-¿Los dos?

-Si… pero es alguien diferente, Su nombre es Yashamaru

-¿Yashamaru? –Entonces Aome comprendió lo que sucedía -Acaso… Inuyasha y Sesshomaru…

-Así es, se han fusionado

-Bien… -Comenzó a decir Naraku con una sonrisa que demostraba seguridad –Me sorprendes, as logrado herirme…

El cuerpo de Naraku comenzó a despedir gran cantidad de energía y su mirada mostraba confianza

-Debes sentirte orgullosos al haberme herido –Dijo Naraku sonriendo –Lastima que no podrás decírselo a nadie, ya que esta será tu tumba

Una gran explosión de energía se hizo alrededor de Naraku, Aome tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa; Unas largas Alas negras habían salido de la espalda de Naraku y su rostro comenzaba a deformarse, los rasgos que asemejaban a Naraku con un humano habían desaparecido, dejando ver un rostro con orejas y ojos de murciélago pero un hocico que asemejaba al de un lobo , su cuerpo se había puesto de un color oscuro al igual que su rostro, grandes garras salían de sus pies y manos al terminar aquella transformación aquel monstruo miro desafiante a Yashamaru que ahora parecía demasiado pequeño para aquella bestia.

La pelea se desato, Naraku ataco con furia a Yashamaru y este esquivaba sus ataques con agilidad logrando solo que Naraku se enfureciera más, Aome tuvo que moverse varias veces de lugar para evitar ser alcanzada por alguno de los poderes

-Señorita Aome tenemos que irnos –Dijo asustado Myouga –Si permanecemos aquí por más tiempo moriremos antes que ellos dos

-No digas esas cosas –Dijo Aome que había descubierto un pequeño refugio debajo de unos escombros –Además no podemos dejara a… a Yashamaru solo… si tan solo tuviera un arco y flechas podría ayu…

-Aunque tuviera un arco y mil flechas lograría no ayudar en nada –la interrumpió Myouga –Aquí solo estorbamos, Por favor señorita Aome hágame caso

-Hazle caso a la pulga Aome –Dijo con calma Yashamaru mientras esquivaba un ataque de Naraku

-Pero…

-¡VETE!

Aome pensó en tallarse los ojos al ver como si fueran fantasmas a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru a cada lado de Yashamaru pero…

-Señorita Aome –Dijo la pulga interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Aome

-Si… -Se limito a contestar ella mientras se ponía de pie pero al parecer Naraku no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente y con una de sus garras casi la alcanza pero…

-La pelea es conmigo cobarde –lo intercepto Yashamaru –Aome aléjense lo más que puedan y no mires para atrás –Aome solo lo miraba sin saber si en verdad sería lo mejor alejarse de ahí -¡YA!

Mejor o no, no tenía otra opción que alejarse de ese lugar, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, detrás de ella seguía oyendo como la pelea que se desataba a su espalda destruía poco a poco el castillo de Naraku y luego se oía el caer de los árboles todo indicaba que el castillo no les había sido un campo de batalla lo suficientemente grande

-¡Aome! –Miroku y Sango corría en dirección a la joven

-Miroku, Sango –La chica se detuvo frente a ellos –Me alegra tanto verlos

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –Pregunto Miroku mirando a lo lejos el lugar de la batalla

-¿Dónde esta Inuyasha? –Pregunto Sango

-Inuyasha… Sesshomaru…-Aome trataba de recobrar el aliento –Yashamaru…

-¿Yashamaru? –Preguntaron confundidos Miroku y Sango

Aome no contestó nada pero sus ojos se posaron en una arco y varias flechas que llevaba Sango en su espalda junto a su Boomerang

-¡A! –Exclamo Sango al notar lo que su amiga veía –Imagine que querrías tener esto cerca

-¡Gracias! –Exclamo Aome mientras abrazaba a su amiga y tomaba el arco y las flechas

-Señorita Aome no estará pensando en volver aya –Dijo Myouga –Recuerde lo que Yashamaru le dijo

-Lo siento pero No puedo dejar que ellos se arriesguen solos cuando todo esto solo es culpa mía –Dijo Decidida

-¿Yashamaru? –Preguntaron otra vez Miroku y Sango

-Ya lo verán –Exclamo Aome –Démonos prisa

Los tres amigos corrieron asía el lugar de la batalla lo más rápido que pudieron asta que llegaron a la sima de una colina y debajo de ellos se desataba la gran pelea, se agacharon para no ser vistos, a decir verdad era difícil decir quien llevaba la ventaja, las cosas parecían estar pares, Yashamaru aunque sus ojos seguía con la misma mirada inexpresiva y Naraku tenía los puños serrados con fuerza, al parecer no creyó que aquella pelea fuera a durar tanto…

-¿Ese es Naraku? –Pregunto sorprendido el monje Miroku

-Si –Respondió Aome –Creo que esa era su verdadera identidad

-Y ese sujeto es… ¿Inuyasha? –Pregunto Sango

-Pero tiene la luna en la frente que tiene Sesshomaru

-Pero esas orejas…

-Su nombre es Yashamaru -Dijo Aome mientras se ponía de pie y agarraba el arco y una flecha y se preparaba para atacar

-Acaso el es…

-¿Listos? –Los interrumpió Aome

-Si –Dijeron poniéndose de pie

Sango tomo su bumerang y el monje Miroku apretó con fuerza su báculo y Aome lanzo su flecha logrando atontar a Naraku que estaba punto de volver a atacar a Inuyasha

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Dijo Yashamaru con un tono que no supe interpretar

-Pues venimos a ayudarte –Dijo Miroku sonriendo

-O acaso olvidas que nosotros también tenemos que vengarnos de Naraku –Continuo Sango

Naraku ahora miraba con coraje a los tres intrusos dio un gran salto elevándose por encima de ellos

-¡Hiratsu! –Grito Sango lanzando su Boomerang asía Naraku

Y para sorpresa de todos, este lo tomo con su mano izquierda y mientras caía frente a ellos aquella apariencia de monstruo iba desapareciendo dejando ver su forma humana y en su otra mano algo que aprisionaba en el puño comenzó a despedir una luz negra

-¿Qué esta pasando? –Pregunto desconcertado Miroku cuando Naraku ya estaba de pie frente a ellos con una sonrisa triunfal

-Eso es… -Aome soltó el arco que tenia en las manos y miraba con una expresión de terror el puño

-¡Maldito! –Se escucho decir a Yashamaru

-¡La perla!

_Jeje aquí esta el capitulo 9, ¿valió la pena la espera? Espero sinceramente que si… imagino que ya están sacando conclusiones, pero les digo algo… Creo que el final no se lo esperan… mañana o pasado mañana tendré la próxima actualización prometido. Y mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, no imaginan como me suben el animo y me animan a seguir…_

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou _


	10. LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA

**CAPITULO 10**

**LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA**

-Eso es… -Aome soltó el arco que tenia en las manos y miraba con una expresión de terror el puño

-¡Maldito! –Se escucho decir a Yashamaru

-¡La perla!

Y así era, Naraku abrió su mano dejando ver una pequeña perla negra…

-Creo que e ganado –Dijo Naraku con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro

-Esto es imposible… -Exclamo Sango con sus hermosos ojos llenos de tristeza

-El no pudo… -Miroku dejo caer su báculo

-A contaminado la perla… -Dijo Myouga anonadado

-¡Por fin la perla y yo nos fusionaremos! –Dijo Naraku con una risa estridente

-No te lo permitiré maldito –Gritó Yashamaru poniéndose frente a Naraku

-Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer –Dijo Naraku –La perla y yo seremos uno

Naraku estiro la mano que contenía la perla como ofreciéndoselas, pero cuando Yashamaru trato de atacar un campo de energía que cubría a Naraku se lo impidió

-Ya nadie podrá detenerme… Nadie…

-¡¿Qué me esta pasando! –El cuerpo de Aome comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco, ya era prácticamente posible ver a través de ella

-¡Aome! –Todos estaban ahí sorprendidos sin saber que hacer

-El futuro esta cambiando –Dijo La pulga Myouga

-¿¿QUE?

-Con Naraku como gobernante no abra futuro –Continuo la pulga

-No podemos permitirlo

Sango, Miroku e Yashamaru trataron inútilmente de atacar a Naraku que solo los miraba con una sonrisa, Los tres ya tenían graves heridas y Naraku parecía haberse distraído de su objetivo de fusionarse con la perla mientras disfrutaba del terrible espectáculo

-Ya no abra futuro… -Esas palabras resonaban sin parar en la mente de Aome, la imajen de su madre de su abuelo, de su hermano Sota… que pasaría con ellos…

_"No lo permitas" _

_**-**_Kikyo…

"_Enfréntate a Naraku… hazlo por tu familia, por Inuyasha, por Sesshomaru, haz lo que yo no pude… no lo dejes ganar, por ti… Por tu futuro" _

-Por mi… Por mi futuro… -Repitió Aome

Sus ojos se dirigieron a los cuerpos de Sango y Miroku que estaban inconscientes, y miro con una sonrisa a Yashamaru que estaba totalmente agotado…

-¡No permitiré que lo dañes! –Dijo Aome mirando desafiante a Naraku

-Y Que aras… no queda ya de ti más que tu escénica –Dijo Naraku sonriente

-¡Lo are por mi futuro! –Grito Aome

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido… Aome penetro sin ninguna dificultad que no fuera el inmenso dolor de su corazón el campo de energía de Naraku, y tomo la mano de Naraku que sostenía la perla… viéndose esta envuelta por un corazón puro y otro lleno de odio…

-¡Aome no lo hagas! –Gritó Yashamaru

-¡Maldita que haces! –Exclamo Naraku

Una enorme cantidad de energía se desprendió de las manos entrelazadas de Aome y Naraku, era difícil saber quien era el que dominaba aquel poder, ya que tanto como Naraku y Aome sufrían como nunca en sus vidas…

-¡Aome! –Gritaron Sango y Miroku al despertar

Ellos tres estaban como simples espectadores, sin poder hacer nada, veían asombrados como el viento aumentaba considerablemente parecía querer formar un tornado mundial…

Lejos de ahí la anciana Kaede y una gran cantidad de aldeanos salían de sus cabañas para ver el enorme espectáculo, Una enorme luz que salía del suelo asía el cielo se miraba perfectamente a lo lejos y el viento soplaba de igual manera que en el campo de batalla…

-Anciana Kaede acaso eso… -Shippo miraba con miedo

-Es la energía de Aome –Se limito a contestar ella con los ojos mas inexpresivos que jamás había tenido

En otro Lugar Kouga y sus lobos también estaban expectantes fuera de sus cuevas…

-Más te vale que estés cuidando de ella Inuyasha –Murmuro más que con odio con melancolía

Pero quizás la más asustada era la pequeña Rin que aunque no sabía exactamente que era lo que pasaba un hueco en su corazón paresia decirle que Su señor Sesshomaru estaría en medio de todo aquello, y un mal presentimiento la invadía, cuando el aire empezó a soplar con mayor brutalidad ella uso todas sus fuerzas para hincarse y levantar una plegaria al cielo…

-Rin que haces –Pregunto Yaquen desconcertado –No hagas tonterías debemos encontrar un refugió

-Señor Yaquen… -Rin lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos pero con una dulce sonrisa –Todo terminara

-No digas tonterías –Dijo Yaquen evidentemente afectado por las palabras

-Todo terminara –Repitió la niña –Pero si hay un fin habrá un comienzo…

El cuerpo de Aome ya estaba inconsciente dentro de aquel circulo de energía, pero su mano no parecía querer soltar la mano de Naraku; Naraku entre su dolor al ver el cuerpo de la joven inconsciente sonrió triunfante…

-Lo logre… -Dijo con dificultad

-No cantes victoria Naraku –El rostro de Aome se había levantando para mirar directamente a los ojos de Naraku, pero aquella mirada… esa frialdad… esa tristeza…

-¡Kikyo!

-No permitiré que la historia se repita –Gritó Kikyo –¡No ganaras Naraku, No ganaras!

La energía hizo explosión, el cielo se ilumino de un color jamás visto y todo quedo en silenció.

Al parecer la tormenta había pasado… todas las personas de las aldeas habían quedado inconscientes pero por fortuna no muertas, una a una fueron poniéndose de pie y mirándose las unas a las otras con algo de confusión

-Señora Kaede esta bien –Pregunto un aldeano levantando el cuerpo de la anciana

-Si… -Contesto con debilidad –El sol brilla… los pájaros cantan… ¡La perla a sido purificada!

Con un gran estruendo se hizo notar la enorme felicidad de que ahora invadía aquella aldea…

-Lo e logrado… -Dijo con debilidad Aome mientras caía al suelo con debilidad –Sango… Miroku… -Los ojos de la joven se tornaron inmensamente tristes al ver los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigas… -No debí hacerlos venir, esto es…

-Tu siempre culpándote… -Dijo una vos débil detrás de ella

-Yashamaru… -Aome miro con ternura la figura de Yashamaru tendida en el suelo y utilizo sus ultimas energías en acercarse a el

-Niña tonta –Dijo la vos de Inuyasha

-Sabes que as salvado al mundo –Dijo la vos de Sesshomaru…

-Esa es tu única culpa… -Dijo Yashamaru

-Yo… -lágrimas caían sin cesar de los ojos de Aome –Yo no quería

-Aome… -Yashamaru toma la mano de la joven y le dirigió una mirada tan dulce que jamás había visto en los ojos de ninguno de los medio-hermanos –Te amo…

Una luz invadió aquel cuerpo e inmediatamente Los cuerpos sin vida de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru aparecieron en su lugar

-¡Yo también te amo! –Dijo Aome llorando con debilidad y su cuerpo cayo inconsciente

_Que tal… regreso en una semana de puebla y con gusto actualizare cuando llegue… esperen el ¡Gran final!_ _Por favor dejen Reviews! _

_Los quiere la linda _

_Usagui Kou_

P.D: Agradecimientos en el próximo capitulo _:P_


	11. UN TRISTE FINAL!

**CAPITULO #11**

**LA TRISTEZA DE UN FINAL**

-¡AOME! ¡¿Dónde estas Aome!

-¡Señorita Aome!

-¡Aome responde!

_"Voces… escucho voces… ¿Quién me llama? ¿Quién?..." _

-¡Anciana Kaede aquí están!

-Sango… Miroku…

Kaede no recordaba haberse sentido de esa forma desde que murió Kikyo… el ver los cuerpos sin vida de Sango y el monje Miroku entrelazados su corazón sintió un gran dolor… pero ya no había nada que hacer… nada.

-Anciana acaso ellos están… -Shippo no quería creer lo que veía

-Llévenlos al pueblo… -Indico la anciana a unos cuantos aldeanos que la habían acompañado en su búsqueda

-Pero ellos estan…

-Ellos han salvado al mundo y recibirán un entierro digno de ellos –Interrumpió la anciana el reclamo…

-De acuerdo –Acepto el hombre bajando la mirada

-Los demás sigan buscando a Aome… -Indico la anciana Kaede -¡AOME!

-¡Sango! Miroku! Wa! –Shippo lloraba sin sesar y le asustaba pensar que Inuyasha y Aome hubierán tenido el mismo destino

-¡Señorita Aome! ¡¿Dónde esta!

_"Esas voces… se escuchan tan lejanas… Mi corazón… hay un vacío en mi corazón… No quiero despertar… ¡NO QUIERO!"_

-Aome…

La anciana noto entre los arbustos 3 cuerpos inconscientes, percibía la energía vital de Aome, pero indudablemente los otros dos cuerpos no tenían vida… Su corazón se oprimió de nuevo al ver que uno de esos cuerpos era Inuyasha… el gran Inuyasha había muerto…

-Ustedes ayúdenme con esos cuerpos y tu lleva en brazos a Aome… ella aun esta viva –Dijo Mirando con compasión a la joven –Pero dudo que quiera estarlo… -Dijo casi en un susurro…

-Aome! –La llamaba Shippo –No te mueras Aome

-Tranquilo Shippo –Lo tranquilizo la anciana –Ella esta bien…

Al llegar a la aldea, gran cantidad de campesinos, mujeres y niños veían entrar a los hombres con los cuerpos de aquellos a quien ahora debían la vida, hubo muchos sorprendidos al ver que entre ellos se encontraba el gran temible monstruo Sesshomaru…

Los cuatro cuerpos fueron colocados cada uno en "camas" construidas con palos de madera (No se de que otra manera llamarlas :p pero son como en la que pusieron a Kikyo para quemarla) en medio de la aldea, cada una adornada con hermosas flores, y los aldeanos elevaban oraciones alrededor de ellas, todo fuera para iluminar su camino a la otra vida. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, la hora de prenderles fuego se acercaba y una joven seguía recostada inconsciente dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

-Aome debes ser fuerte… -Le decía la anciana que no se había apartado ni un segundo de la joven –No puedes querer vivir en las sombras todo el tiempo… sé fuerte sé fuerte…

-¿Despertará verdad? –Preguntó Shippo temeroso

-Espero que si…

Pero la joven ni siquiera se movía… de no ser por que respiraba cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba muerta…

El sol no alumbraba más, por primera vez la anciana Kaede se separo de la joven y salio de la cabaña, Todos los aldeanos asían un círculo alrededor de los 4 cuerpos. La anciana se puso en medio de aquel triste círculo y con tristes palabras comenzó a decir…

-Gracias… Se hablara de ustedes durante toda la eternidad… serán una leyenda que pasara de generación… sus cuerpos mueren pero jamás su recuerdo, se han convertido en inmortales sin ni siquiera saberlo, se han vuelto en héroes sin siquiera imaginarlo…

_"Por que mi corazón late de esta manera… Porque me embarga esta tristeza… Mis ojos se quieren abrir… pero no… ¡No quiero! Tengo miedo no lo entienden… _

_Valla hermana eres muy valiente _

_Esa chica tiene más agallas que cualquier persona de su edad…_

_¿¿Por que no lo entienden?No soy valiente… Solo tengo 15 años, soy tan solo una adolescente… Tengo miedo… ¡TENGO MIEDO!"_

-…Una parte de ustedes se queda con nosotros, Serán un ejemplo para las siguientes generaciones, que esta Luz… –Dijo con un nudo en la garganta mientras tomaba una antorcha con cada mano, que le ofrecía uno de los hombres

_-Aome se fuerte_

_"Sango…"_

_-Siempre estaremos con usted señorita Aome_

_"Miroku..."_

_-Vamos, No seas miedosa… acaso no as aprendido nada…_

_"Inu-yasha…" _

_-Nunca estarás sola… _

_"Sessh-omaru" _

-… Sea la luz que los guié –Dijo mientras el cuerpo de Sango y Miroku se veía rozado por las llamas que comenzaban a tocar sus cuerpos…

_"¿¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué mi corazón se acelera…? Este vació… este vació…"_

-Sus corazones serán purificados, este es el fin de esta vida pero el comienzo de la otra –Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de la anciana y el cuerpo de los dos hermanos se vio envuelto en llamas

_"No puedo permitirlo… ¡NO PUEDO!"_

-¡No lo hagas! –Gritó Aome saliendo a toda prisa encontrándose con los cuatro cuerpos en llamas -¡NO!

-Aome…

-Ellos no pueden…

La joven corrió con lagrimas en los ojos asía el fuego donde los cuatro cuerpos eran ya consumidos por el fuego, trato de sacarlos de ahí pero fue detenida por dos aldeanos

-¡Suéltenme! No lo entienden… -Las lagrimas caía sin cesar de los ojos de la joven mientras forcejeaba-¡Sango! ¡Miroku! ¡Chicos no me dejen sola! ¡Por favor No me abandonen! Los necesito!

-Aome… -El corazón de la anciana se quebraba poco a poco al ver el sufrimiento de la joven, sabia que debía de estar sufriendo mucho mas que ella misma

-No me dejen… -Gritó la joven –Por favor… que haré sin ustedes…

-Aome… -El pobre zorrito no sabía que hacer para consolar a su querida amiga

-¡Los odio! –Gritó Aome -¡No tienen derecho a dejarme sola! ¡No tienen derecho a… -La joven callo desmayada

-Llévenla a la cabaña –Índico la anciana a los aldeanos que la sostenían

-¿Estará bien verdad? –Pregunto temeroso Shippo

-Eso espero… eso espero…

Pero no… Aome no estuvo bien… De sus amigos ya no quedaba más que las cenizas que volaban en el aire… solo eso… cenizas.

Pasaron cuatro días… Aome no era la misma, se la pasaba caminando sola por el bosque, no aceptaba ni la compañía de Shippo ni de nadie… ya no caían lágrimas de sus ojos pero el semblante triste no se iba. Se le veía más delgada de lo normal y su piel había perdido color.

_"Aome es la mejor amiga que he tenido y me duele ver por lo que está pasando, en verdad me hubiera gustado que ella se quedara contigo ya que se el gran amor que ella siente por ti, pero si encuentra a alguien más que la ame sin prejuicios y sin dudas creo que todos deberíamos comprenderla y apoyarla, y sobre todo confiar en que sea la decisión que tome será la correcta"_

-Sango…

"_Señorita no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo…"_

-Miroku… -Ni siquiera ese recuerdo la hacía sonreír

_"Quédate conmigo…"_

Al recordar estas palabras Aome escondió su rostro en sus manos… Lo amaba tanto… Por que no se lo dijo Porque… y Ahora se encontraba sola, en el bosque llorando… Deseaba que se repitiera todo… volver a empezar aunque… Sabía perfectamente que no importaba cuantas veces se repitiera todo siempre acabaría igual en aquel bosque llorando con la perla causante de todo eso entre las manos. Aome se recostó a los pies del árbol sagrado y se quedo dormida. El dolor se anestesiaba… ya no sufría más… quizás cuando despierte todo habría sido tan solo un sueño o tal vez sería mejor no despertar.


	12. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

_**La felicidad de un comienzo…**_

-¡Mamá ya me voy! –Gritó Aome al momento que salía de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela preparatoria por primera vez

-¡Suerte Aome!

Al salir del templo una joven alta delgada de cabellera larga amarrada en una cola de caballo, con un uniforme de falda gris y camisa blanca que indicaba que al igual que Aome también era estudiante de preparatoria

-Buenos días Aome –Saludo la joven

-Buenos Días Sango –Saludo la joven con una amplia sonrisa –Perdón por haberme retrasado

-No te preocupes, a mi también se me hizo un poquito tarde

-Entonces nos vamos –Dijo Aome

-Las mujeres no tienen remedio –Dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y tez blanca –Me temo que llegarán tarde el primer día de clases

-Pues parece que usted no llegará muy temprano su excelencia –Dijo Sango sonriendo

-Sango ya no debes llamarme su excelencia –Dijo Miroku Acercándose sobre manera a la apenada joven –Además se oye mal que llames así a tu prometido

¡Paz!

La mano inquieta del monje se había pasado a la parte trasera de una mujer que ningún hombre debe tocar sin consentimiento, recibiendo como respuesta una fuerte bofetada

-Tú nunca cambiaras verdad monje libidinoso

-Buenos días Inuyasha –Saludo Aome sonriendo

-Deberían apresurarse –Dijo una vos fría que paso entre ellos como ignorándolos y pocos pasos mas adelante se recargo en una barda

-Buenos días Sesshomaru –Saludaron Sango y Aome, al parecer a Inuyasha y a Miroku aun no les terminaba de agradar

-Sesshomaru tiene razón, si no se apresuran llegaran tarde… muy tarde

-Abuela Kaede yo quiero ir con ellos –Insistió el pequeño Shippo

-Ya te dijeron que no puedes ir con nosotros –Dijo Inuyasha con afán de molestar –Así que te tendrás que quedar aquí… solito… aburriéndote…

-¡Wa! Yo quiero ir… ¡Quiero ir!

-No seas latoso zorrito –Dijo Inuyasha mientras los dos se peleaban como era su

Costumbre

-Inuyasha ya déjalo en paz –Dijo Aome tomando en sus brazos al pequeño salvándolo de un ultimo golpe –Shippo no puedes venir con nosotros, pero cuando regresemos prometo traerte muchos dulces

-¡SI!

-Hermana aquí está tú almuerzo –Dijo un niño de unos 12 años mientras le ofrecía un pequeño traste envuelto en un pañuelo

-Gracias Kohaku –Dijo la joven agradecida

Ya estando todo en paz los 4 jóvenes se pusieron en marcha con Sesshomaru llevando unos diez pasos de ventaja… siempre era así, o más bien… Siempre sería así…

-¡Sesshomaru! –Aome se había apresurado unos cuantos pasos para alcanzarlo

Por respuesta tuvo una fugaz mirada que se perdió en el piso que caminaban

-Yo… -La mejillas de Aome se habían encendido un poco –Gracias…

Sessh se detuvo de pronto, miro a la joven… Aome estaba segura de que le contestaría un "No lo hice por ayudarte" ó "Lo hice por Rin" pero cuando su mirada se encontró con los profundos ojos del joven este solo sonrió dulcemente (O.o) y siguió caminando, mientras tanto un joven detrás de ellos los miraba con recelo pero en su mente solo cabía algo…

"Tengo una oportunidad más… no pienso desaprovecharla"

_Hola! Mi nombre es Aome Higurashi, tengo 16 años y curso el primer grado de Preparatoria. Imagino que buscas una explicación a todo esto, y la verdad quisiera dártela pero ni siquiera sé yo que fue lo que exactamente paso… Solo me quede dormida debajo del árbol sagrado y al despertar me encontraba en está nueva vida… Aun me preguntó cada vez que despierto si en verdad es esto la realidad o si es solo un sueño que algún día terminará…_

_Sango cursa el ultimo año de preparatoria y junto con Kohaku vive en una pequeña casa a las afueras de nuestro templo junto con la anciana Kaede y el pequeño Shippo. Inuyasha comparte un departamento con el monje Miroku ya que al morir su padre abandonó la mansión donde vivía dejándosela así a su medio hermano… la rivalidad entre ellos ni siquiera en esta vida desaparece aun… comienzo a dudar si algún día desaparecerá._

_Lo que dijo la anciana Kaede el día en que sus cuerpos fueron quemados se hizo realidad, creo que solo bastara decir que cada vez que tenemos un examen sobre la leyenda de la perla de Shikon y de aquellos que se encargaron de purificarla todos tenemos una gran 100! incluso se han hecho películas y asta una serie sobre nosotros pero claro con nombres diferentes ya que nadie conoce el verdadero nombre de esos sorprendentes personajes… _

_La perla nos a dado una nueva oportunidad… Aun recordamos todo lo que pasamos en aquella mágica época, y las palabras "Quédate conmigo" aun resuenan en mi mente… quizás algún día le diga lo que siento… aun no lo se… _

_Nuevas aventuras nos esperan… ¿Quién dijo que la adolescencia normal no era por si sola una aventura? _

**¿¿Que tal? ¿¿Sorprendidos? Se que todos pensaron que el capitulo anterior fue fruto de mi pequeño problemita del corazón… pero la verdad es que me estoy recuperando y pues así como hay un final siempre hay un nuevo comienzo… **

**Mil gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia y por todos sus comentarios espero que haya sido de su agrado… espero estar de vuelta pronto con alguna nueva loca idea :P **

**Los quiere la linda**

**Usagui Kou**


End file.
